The Pains of Love
by Kram021
Summary: This takes place after Ember Island Players. First Fan Fiction so plz r'n'r. Has some Zutara-like scenes , but don't worry you will find out later that it really isn't Zutara at all; Kataang is the winner. I repeat: this is a Kataang story!
1. Sorrows of the Beach

This takes place after Ember Island Players and yes that includes the conversation between Katara and Aang.

This is my first fan fiction so plz comment if it is a great story or the worst story you have read in your life and it deserves to be burnt and utterly destroyed. Any comments are accepted and plz just comment, I don't care if it's bad because then I can learn from my mistakes! MUHAHAHAHA! But good comments are nice too…Just tell me if its too short, too stupid, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender…or do I? No I don't really own it.

* * *

Katara sighed for the third time that night. She sat down on the beach, watching the full moon as it silently pushed and pulled the waves a little farther every time. She knew it was around midnight and her friends would start to worry about her

She had excused herself from dinner after feeling uncomfortable around Aang's unwavering stare directed to her and the uncanny silence. She couldn't stand the fact that Aang looked so depressed and hurt, never smiling or laughing like he always did before…before that play.

Of course, when she asked Aang what was wrong, Aang would put on his fake smile, which she hated, and say nothing at all to her. She knew what was wrong, but didn't comment on it, knowing she would hurt Aang more if she did.

Her thoughts drifted to the memory of Aang's discussion with her during the intermission of that wretched play. She knew what she had done was necessary for both herself and Aang, but she couldn't help to think if it was right for her to shot him down like that. She knew that Aang loved her with all his 12-year old heart could give to her and she had the nerve to tear his heart into millions of pieces.

'_It's not helping you get over him by thinking of him all the time_, _GET OVER HIM AND GET ON WITH YOUR LIFE!' _she thought gloomily as she stood up as if to prove that she is no longer being held down by her love for Aang.

A stray thought entered her head at that moment '_I can't! Aang IS my life and I love him too much to get over him!'_

Katara started to cry at this thought, allowing tears to flow down her face only to be absorbed by the sand below. She collapse onto the ground and curled into the fetal position, sobbing loudly as she realized how much pain she had caused herself and Aang.

After a few hours, her sobbing was reduced to single tears going down her face. Her eyes swollen, her clothes disheveled, and her heart crushed. She sat up and rested her chin on her knees as she tried to calm herself down.

--

Katara started to walk back to the house that they were staying on Ember Island, dreading the fact that if Sokka or the others saw her in this state, they would start to pity her and the last thing she wanted them to do.

The house itself was dark, but the courtyard was still lit by torches spread across in random patterns.

As Katara entered the courtyard, she saw an outline of a man who was waiting in the darkness. Katara desperately tried to run away from what she thought was Sokka, but she felt a hand grab her wrist and stopped her from going any further.

"Listen I don't want to talk right now," Katara stated, not looking up at the man once.

"Katara, wait! Why have you been so sad and depressed for the last couple days?" asked the man as he stepped into the light, his horrid scar showed clearly.

"Zuko?! I th-thought…What are you doing up so late and why do you care?!" Katara yelled, covering up her disappointment that it wasn't Aang or Sokka who stayed up for her.

* * *

Okay...as you may or may not have noticed, I keep on editing chapters! Sorry about this, but for some reason I'm not always happy about my chapters. I'm pretty sure I'll leave this chapter the same as it is and just continue onto the next chapter.

Oh and btw ty Kataangrulesrrr and I.Am.Haruno.Sakura for actually reviewing, I was actually going to stop the story because no one liked it or even commented on it, I mean seriously how long does it take to say "I love it, update it" or "I hate it, go to jump in a lake"...but now you guys gave me new confidence!


	2. Barriers from Love

Okay, just want to thank all of the reviewers for commenting.

Thanks 86thetomato for catching the two small mistakes...I edited them anyways and Prettiest Pyro, who I forgot to add last chapter.

Just to let you guys know, this may not be the best chapter I will write...wrote this last night and the ending was kind of rushed. Sorry, I may edit it later, but for now I have already started school and have a lot of stuff to study.

Remember review! Tell me anything that seems stupid to you, out of place, or any mistakes of spelling and/or grammar!! If you don't feel like writing a review, just send me a message! Thanks!

Okay...before reading on...Don't forget that this story ends with Kataang despite this one chapter...If you seriously hate Zutara with all of your heart, then just remember that Katara hasn't reacted yet (you will know what I'm talking about later)

Disclaimer: seriously, if I owned A:TLA would I still be in school...and writing stories when I could animate a short-series.

* * *

Aang stared out into the dark night, searching for the tale-tell signs of the young waterbender from the skies

Aang stared out into the dark night, searching for the tale-tell signs of the young waterbender from the skies. He knew it was risky to be flying out in fire nation territory, but he would never forgive himself if any harm fell upon Katara.

Aang sighed. It was getting late and, even with the full moon, there wasn't enough light to see anymore. He decided to head back, hoping Katara would be back at the house.

His thoughts drifted, inevitable, to Katara and their conversation during the intermission of the play. He felt as though his stomach flipped inside out even at the thought of that horrible scene, which kept replaying in his mind.

'_What had possessed me into kissing her when she just said she was confused?!_'

Aang groaned. He knew he had to apologize to Katara, but for the past few days he thought he should give Katara her "space" and allow Katara to rearrange her feelings. So lately, all Aang would do was sit quietly and stare at Katara. He couldn't help but feel horrible and heartbroken; knowing that he had messed up their relationship and it was his fault. At the same time, he couldn't help but think that Katara never had feelings for him and so Aang decided to hide his own out of shame.

The more he thought about that embarrassing scene, the sadder Aang got.

'_Maybe I'm not good enough for her! What if she loves some one else?! What if she sees me only as...as a kid, a child?!'_

Aang's thoughts soon drifted to the scene on the submarines and how Katara said that Aang had matured since she had met him.

'_I know what I'll do! I'll apologize to her! That will show her just mature I am! I promise myself that I will apologize to her! Tonight!'_

And with that, Aang silently swooped down to the steps of the house. He started heading towards Katara's room, when he heard voices in the courtyard. Aang slowly opened the door, just enough for him to see Katara and Zuko talking. He felt jealousy boil up inside of him, HE was supposes to make Katara feel better.

Aang took a deep breath to calm himself down, the monks had always taught him that jealousy always led to corruption.

He thought of walking in on the two, but decided to listen in on what they were saying.

--

Sokka had been lying in his bed trying to, when he heard voices coming from the courtyard. He silently took out his boomerang and crept to one of the many windows looking out to the courtyard. He was about to throw his boomerang at the intruders, when he realized that it was his sister and Zuko talking.

Sokka chuckled.

'_Looks like Zuko is finally starting to fit in'_

Sokka decided to listen in on the conversation, just in case Zuko decides to hurt his baby sister with words instead of violence this time and also because it was very entertaining watching these two fight all the time.

--

"What? Am I not allowed to care for a friend? Besides, I'm not the only one awake." Zuko asked.

"No you're not! You are suppose to be the heartless Fire Nation prince, who cares only about himself and was only accepted into this group because Aang needed a firebending teacher!" Katara yelled. Katara knew she shouldn't have said that, but her rage was just too great to control.

Zuko hung his head down, obviously hurt by Katara's words.

'_I guess Katara is still mad at me…after all I did for her and their group.' _Zuko thought as he turned around to leave.

Katara realized what she had said hurt Zuko and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Listen, Zuko, I'm sorry I'm just under a lot of…of stress. I didn't really mean all of those things…I think it's actually pretty sweet that you stayed up for me." Katara mumbled. Her head faced downwards from shame and embarrassment.

Zuko sighed with relief as his cheeks began to blush.

'_Huh…she thinks I'm sweet that's new'_

"Well like I said before, Aang and Sok-….well at least Aang was out looking for you. I'm pretty sure Sokka fell asleep after the first five minutes." Zuko stated.

Katara laughed for the first time since the play. While Sokka, who was still hidden, blushed with embarrassment.

"So…do you want to talk about the stress you are having, my uncle always said it is better to talk to someone than to keep your emotions pent up inside of you." Zuko said while gesturing towards the fountain, indicating that they should sit down.

"Well…" Katara said while sitting next to Zuko. "I guess the…um…problem is…uh…"

Katara's mind raced to find another problem other than Aang, she knew she couldn't tell Zuko that she, a water tribe peasant, loved the Avatar. Even so, she didn't think Zuko could help in the subject of romance.

Zuko stared at the ground, wondering if he should interrupt. He knew what the real problem was and that Katara was going to make up a problem to cover her feelings.

Zuko sighed and decided to interrupt.

"It's Aang isn't it?" Zuko said bluntly, looking up at the waterbender's face.

Katara blushed furiously and looked away. "What-I mean who in their right mind-?! No I…I- what are you talking about?! I don't-he's my friend why would I…!" Katara said rapidly, to try to cover up her own embarrassment.

Zuko rubbed his temples and sighed again. Tonight was going to be a long night, well technically a long morning since it was past midnight already. None of the group got any sleep so far other than Sokka, Toph, and Suki and it's only three days until the comet arrives. Aang still needed to learn more firebending and now Katara has issues with the Avatar. He knew he had to solve this problem now before it affects Katara on the battlefield.

"Listen, Katara…" Zuko said slowly, trying to find the right words. "I…I know what happened between you and Aang during the intermission of the play."

Katara whirled around to face Zuko.

"H-how did you find out? Did you spy on us?!" Katara said, pointing an accusing finger at the fire nation prince.

Zuko cringed away and put his hands up in front of him, as if to protect himself from Katara's rage.

"Hey! It wasn't my idea! It was Sokka's, he was getting worried about you two!" Zuko stated defensively.

"Sokka! He is in so much trouble when he wakes up…" Katara hissed. Sokka cringed away from the window, his eyes widened with fear of his little sister's anger.

'_I thought I told Zuko not to tell Katara it was my idea! Next time I'll just use Suki to spy on them instead...'_

"Look, Katara! Calm down…it's not that embarrassing, we all knew that you two loved each other for a long time." Zuko said.

"Y-you did?" Katara stuttered.

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious after the first day when you threatened my life for Aang." Zuko said, shrugging his shoulders as if it was nothing.

"Oh…well then…what should I do?" Katara asked.

"What do you mean?" Zuko questioned.

"I-I mean do you approve of my actions? What if…if I still love him? Wh-what if he doesn't love me anymore?" Katara said closing her eyes to prevent tears from falling down.

'_Wow…she trusts me enough to share her feelings, though she might not like the advice I'm about to giver her…hopefully she will understand.'_Zuko thought.

"If you want my opinion about this, you did the right thing denying Aang's love." Zuko stated without hesitation.

"Wh-what, but…but why?!" Katara said, not looking once at the firebender.

"Aang is the Avatar-" Zuko said.

"Yeah I know that, but why…why can't I love him because I'm just a peasant?!" Katara interrupted, finally facing the firebender, her eyes filled with pain and confusion.

"Just hear me out…Aang is the Avatar and as the Avatar he can't afford to have feelings towards others. If you get injured, then Aang will automatically come rushing towards you and that could lead to Aang's own downfall, which means we are also dead. So it's best for you and for the Avatar that you don't love him anymore and that he doesn't love you anymore too. Just get over him and get on with your life." Zuko said, echoing Katara's own thoughts from before.

"You-you're right…he...he can't lo-love me anymore, we-we're just not meant to be together…" Katara said looking away, this time allowing tears to flow freely down her face, soaking her clothes.

At first Zuko was hesitant, not knowing if he should comfort her or slowly walk away from the scene and how was he going to comfort her if he stayed. He decided he was going to try something new and hug her to try and calm her down.

Katara felt strong arms wrap around her and realized it was Zuko. She turned around and buried her face in Zuko's chest, sobbing loudly. Allowing all of her feeling of pain and misery to flow from her onto Zuko's chest.

"Shh…it-it's going to be alright." Zuko said, running his hand through her hair, relying on the memory of his mother doing the same thing to him to help calm Katara down.

After a few minutes, Katara's crying was reduced to only a few tears on her face, all of her hair down from Zuko's brushing. She was still in Zuko's arms, never wanting to pull away from the comfort Zuko was providing.

Zuko wiped the tear from her face with the back of his hand.

'_Huh…it actually worked' _Zuko thought with disbelief. Zuko looked down at Katara and realized that she looked beautiful with her hair down.

"Zuko…I-I want to thank you f-for actually caring about me." Katara said.

"I'd do anything to make you happy again." Zuko said without thinking.

'_WHY DID I SAY THAT?!'_Zuko thought.

A thought enter Zuko's strange mind '_It's because she is beautiful, she would make a wonderful girlfriend'  
_

Zuko blushed and looked away, while Katara hung her head down from embarrassment and what seemed to be shame. When Zuko turned around, he realized that they were only a few millimeters apart from each other. Zuko lifted Katara's chin up with his hand and swiftly closed the space between them, allowing their lips to connect.

* * *

BTW-This is a cliffhanger...for all of you people who didn't realize it...Katara hadn't reacted yet so hold on

Thanks Ladyfro for just reminding me to state that.

Also...If you are wondering about Katara hair always being down, I meant all of her hair is down (meaning that her new hair style is no longer existing at the moment).

As you may have noticed I haven't update/edit this story all week...this is due to the fact that I have school...AP Chem is horrible, but I will probably update it every weekend


	3. Author's Note for ch2

okay before reading on

okay before reading on...let me remind you people who have not read the summmary...I said it **might** seem like Zutara, but it isn't.

Okay...i didn't even finish how Katara reacted to the kiss... so srry about the miscommunication. Seriously guys...if it was going to end in zutara, would i put it under Aang & Katara...and really...if you guys looked at the top of ch 2 you will notice that I know the ending is rushed and I'm probably going to edit it...

Thanks to **86thetomato** for actually appreciating the moment and actually looking at the summary before. Also...the fact that Katara realized that she couldn't be with Aang at the moment + Zuko made the first move without asking Kiss. I mean...really if you are depressed, you reach out to the closest person for comfort.

Avatar Wolf…idk if that is a compliment or an insult but I feel the same way about Zutara also…it pained me to write that part, but it added to the drama

It's people like coolmac1718 (no offense) that just jump to random conclusions that makes me angry. (though now I've talked to coolmac and he understands now)

Ladyfro, its called Pains of Love for a reason…and no it really isn't Zutara like I said it might seem like Zutara but it isn't. Meaning that KATARA HASN'T EVEN REACTED!!

I actually hate Zutara, but this adds to the drama so...yeah. Idk if I'll actually continue because of all the readers who are confused by this story...I'll let you guys know


	4. The Many Pains of Love

Hey, btw, I've edited the 2nd chapter a lot (at the end especially) so remember to check it out again.

Okay…**before reading on**, to prevent any confusion, the Aang and Sokka scene takes place at the same time (of each other and the kiss) and only for about 30 seconds. The kiss lasts for about a minute…just long enough for Sokka and Aang to exit and Katara to take in what is happening and do whatever she does...(if you're complaining that Katara is reacting too slow, think about if a guy/girl suddenly kissed you…as well as some other reasons…you will know by just reading)

I will be editing this chapter...Suggestions are accepted!

I know Aang seems like a crybaby in this, but the fact that the girl he loved was kissing another person just after he "confessed" his love for Katara must have hit him pretty hard…causing him to act this way. Actually, I personally think that Aang is taking this pretty well by not killing someone the moment he saw the kiss...(that is about as much as I will tell you)

Remember that it is already past midnight, meaning that when I say they looked in the afternoon, it means in the same day.

Also, as stated in chapter 2…I will only update it on weekends because of school.

I might change this to T…because I'm too busy to write more for the M part…so if you haven't put this story on your alert, then either put it on or check in the T and M on the weekends…

Thanks for all of the reviews...I know Zuko acts OOC, but you know...boyish hormones make guys attracted to any beautiful girls and guys do tend to be fickle..Also- I forgot to mention, Mai is dead in this story, I'll actually state it in the story later.

Disclaimer: you get the idea already...I don't own Avatar

* * *

Aang reeled away from his hiding spot until he hit the wall. His eyes glued onto the pair, wondering what had just happened.

'_First, Katara confessed her love for me, and then Zuko and Katara started kissing?!'_ He wondered. His heart felt like it was sinking to his stomach.

His eyes filled first with sadness, betrayal and loneliness, then to disgust, then to rage, and then...then to something he couldn't explain with mere words alone. Some emotion that made him more of a monster than a human being, a sort of desire to kill and to shut out all that were close to him.

Aang's mind raced with multiple thoughts

'_How could she…I thought she loved me?! I thought she would care enough to actually tell me instead of breaking my heart again like this! I can't believe I actually loved her…I should have know that I would never have a chance at her...I can't believe that I kissed those same lips that Zuko is kissing now!'_

Aang's eyes started to water, the pain clear in his eyes. His hands curled into a fist and his body visibly trembled with rage.

'_...How DARE she turn on me?! After all I've ever done for that girl! After I had given up everything for her; all of my power, my heart…my-my dignity. I can't believe I loved her…she disgusts me, how she can just play with my emotions like a...a puppet master and abandoning me like trash, not caring once how I felt about her! _

Tears were now flowing down his face, trying in vain to forget the waterbender that he had loved so much.

'_Maybe…maybe she only came with me to get fame and learn about waterbending…just manipulate me to better her own life...maybe we were never even friends'_

Aang's face hardened at this thought. His mind drifted to his early memories of the trip, thinking on what they had been through together. The memories were too much for him and Aang started to quietly sob to himself. He turned andsprinted out to the beach, bumping into the wooden walls on his way out, not caring if anyone saw him. The ocean was still beautiful, reflecting the last of the moon's pale white face from its blue surface. As he ran onto the beach, he collapsed on the sand, his legs and arms failing to obey him anymore.

After a few seconds, he was able to calm down a little, tears still fell down his face. He wiped some of the tears with his hand. His eyes still filled with betrayal, pain, rage, and…the unknown feeling. Aang decided to meditate, hoping that it would help him calm down and keep the girl he had loved so much away from his thoughts.

--

Sokka's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that his baby sister…was kissing! He was about to throw his boomerang to stop it when a thought struck him.

'_Katara is not a little girl anymore…if she wants to have a relationship with Zuko, then fine…it's her decision to make. Anyways if you interfered she would probably get REALLY angry at me...it's best if you just leave them alone.'_

Sokka actually felt proud of himself. He had gotten over thinking that Katara was helpless…but that didn't mean that he was going to ignore Zuko and Katara completely. Sokka was still going to spy on them, just in case Zuko still tries to force Katara to do something she doesn't want to.

But there was still a nagging thought in the back of his brain. Something that made him question Katara's decision.

'_Aang isn't going to like this…if he finds out, it would crush him again!'_

Sokka sighed, not liking the idea of his best friend's heart torn into a million pieces by his own sister. Sokka was about to turn when, from the corner of his eye he saw a figure pressed up against the wooden wall, just opposite from where Sokka was hiding.

Sokka squinted at the figure and finally realized it was Aang. Even though Aang was far away, Sokka could still see the pain and sadness in his eyes...as well as something he thought he would never see in Aang's eyes, _hatred_.

Sokka sighed again, Feeling sorry for the heartbroken avatar.

'_This can't end well…'_

Sokka turned away and went back to his bed, trying to figure out what he had seen.

--

Katara tried to gasp from shock, but the only result was widening her own mouth to allow Zuko's tongue in. She pushed Zukoaway, but realized that his arms were wrapped around her head and waist preventing her from doing so. Her mind was raced, thinking of ways to escape this unwanted kiss.

She decided to bite Zuko's tongue, causing Zuko to reel away. Katara moved as far away, while still keeping her eyes on the now bleeding firebender. She took several deep breaths, while moving into her waterbending stance.

"What.The.Hell.Was.That.For!" Katara yelled between breaths, glaring at the firebender, her eyes filled with rage and disgust.

"Well, since you were so depressed that the Avatar couldn't love you, I thought I could cheer you up." Zuko replied smugly.

"Just because he can't love me, doesn't me I still don't love him. And what made you think I would want to kiss YOU, you jerk!" Katara yelled.

"Come on, Katara, you know you can't love the Avatar, you said so yourself. You guys aren't meant to be together." Zuko stated coldly.

"I love Aang! I love him even if he loves someone else or can't love me! I love him even if he is killed! So NEVER EVER say that I can't love him because I will always love him no matter what!" She said, tears streaming down her face.

Katara turned and ran back into her room, making sure that the door was securely locked and collapsed onto to her bed. Her tears soaking the pillow, her mind still latched onto Aang.

After finally calming down, Katara turned over and looked up at the ceiling, the fire nation insignia painted clearly. She sighed, hoping that no one saw that horrible kiss. She got up and walked over to the restroom and tried to brush the memory of Zuko from her lips. She scrubbed her lips until they bled, desperate to just get rid of the feeling of Zuko's lips. After deciding that it was enough, she bended some water over her lips to heal herself. As she did this, her mind raced with thoughts and feelings.

'_You know, he is right." _Her conscience told her.

'_Oh so your agreeing with the guy who just forced a kiss on me?!_Katara thought defensively

'_Well…yes in a way. You really can't afford to have Aang love you. Maybe it is best if you wait after the war.'_

Katara's eyes glinted with rage.

'_NO! I'm not going to listen to you! I'm going to tell Aang that I still lovehim! I can't live like this, always hiding my feelings from him! I NEED Aang and...andwhat if he doesn't survive?! How can I live with myself if the last words I said to him were the ones that crushed his heart?! I'd rather die than be kept away from him!' _

She turned and laid down on the bed. Closing her eyes, Katara silently promised herself that she would tell Aang before he went to face the Firelord. Her dreams drifted to the young airbender and his beautiful, grey, storm-like eyes.

--

After waking up, Katara sat up on her bed, thinking of the many ways to approach Aang and confess that she loved him. This thinking went on until the afternoon, when she finally came to a decision andwent to find Aang.

Kataratried desperately to find Aang. She searched the entire house, carefully avoiding Zuko. To her disappointment, Aangwas no where to be found. Katara decided to try and check the beach.

The ocean was still beautiful, catching and reflecting the sun's last rays.

As she walked on the sand, she saw a figure meditating and immediately started running towards the figure, assuming that it was Aang.

"Aang!" She yelled. Katara reached the figure and grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him around to face her and pulled him into a hug.

* * *

Okay…I've decided to leave a cliffhanger for you guys. I know…not much of a cliffhanger.

Just tell me what is needed to be improved via reviews or pming me like coolmac1718 did.

BTW- I know that Aang and Sokka reactions are not the best; I'll be editing them from time to time.

Remember to check out the newly revised 2nd chapter


	5. Complications of the Heart

Okay, just in case you didn't notice in the chapter before: Thanks for all of the reviews...I know Zuko acts OOC, but you know...boyish hormones make guys attracted to any beautiful girls and guys do tend to be fickle.. . Also- I forgot to mention, Mai is dead in this story, I'll actually state it in the story later.

Also, I'm sorry if it seems like Katara cries a lot, if I was in her situation I'd be crying to...

Ladyfro- uhh…thanks I guess…I can't really tell if you are saying you like the story, but it's predictable (don't worry it isn't…or is it?) or if you liked the mix and not any other part of the story.

Avatar Wolf- Lol! I read the same story…I was like WTF when at the end Katara stabs Aang and walks away (or at least I think it is the same story). Glad to make you happy again, that story made me angry as well.

CptData- I think I already answered your question above…but also…I think you meant that Katara will never be happy with Zuko, not Aang. Also, as said in the chapter, Sokka thinks that Katara is old enough to make decisions (and mistakes) by herself. If you think that Aang being Sokka's best friend has something to do with Katara's relationships, then IDK that is your opinion and remember that Sokka isn't exactly happy about Zuko and Katara. I even said that he was about to throw his boomerang, but stopped because he believed that Katara would probably be angry at him. He still wanted to spy on them as well. Anyways…glad you liked Katara's reaction.

86thetomato- Thanks for the loyalty to this story. I would have done the same thing as well…if I was a girl…and if someone would ever kiss me… Also, I think I answered your statement about Zuko's girlfriend on the top. Hmm…never really noticed that Aang being describe as a figure seemed bad…oh well, good observation I guess.

Waterbendingangel- thanks, the review is appreciated.

It seems like I'm only attracting the same people over and over again…kind of discouraging….meh

**Before reading on:**Sorry about the long part at the spirit world, I decided to be more detailed and that led to the thoughts and so on. Kind of got carried away… so this might seem a bit dry at first… Remember that Zuko said that the comet was 3 days away that morning so it is only 2 days away from the comet because it is already night now.

Also-Aang is in the spirit world until early morning. Meaning when he woke up, it is only 2 days away from the comet as well.

Any suggestions for this chapter/story are appreciated- again **sorry if this chapter is a bit boring, but it is ****essential to this story, read more at the bottom if you just want more info on why.**

* * *

"Aang! I'm so glad I found you! I need to tell-" Katara stopped, realizing that Aang's arrows were glowing.

She sighed.

'_Why does there always have to be something in the way?!'_Katara thought bitterly.

She stood up and wiped the sand off of her fire nation outfit. She was about to leave, when she decided to bring Aang with her. Katara carefully lifted Aang from the sand, struggling to keep balanced, and slowly walked back to the house.

--

"Where am I?" Aang questioned. He looked around him, taking in the scene. He seemed to be suspended from the air on a huge rock column. He started walking, determined to find out more of this strange place. Aang saw that there was absolutely no life around him, it was just barren land. Aang looked up, trying to see if the moon had risen, but to his surprise there was no moon…or sun, just an empty sky.

'_Maybe I'm in the spirit world'_

Aang tried to airbend, but couldn't, confirming his earlier thoughts. Aang sighed.

'_What is it this time'_Aang thought as he looked over the edge of the column. There didn't seem to be a bottom, the mist covered it if there was one.

'_Might as well search for whatever I'm suppose to do this time'_Aang thought gloomily, while heading towards the middle.

His mind drifted, unconsciously, back to the events that happened earlier in the day. His heart plummeted at the thought of it. He felt his eyes start to water, but he was able to stop himself.

'_Listen Katara is better off without you...you don't deserve such a wonderful girl as her. It's best if you just avoid her as much as possible, for your own good as well'_ Aang told himself.

'_What are you talking about?! You're the freaking Avatar! That counts as something…right?! Anyways I'm sure she loves you'_ Another voice in his head argued.

'_Well…why did she kiss...'_Aang didn't finish the statement, too pained to even think of the man who stole Katara from him.

'_Stop being so selfish! She can choose whoever she wants! Anyways, you can't love her! You have a duty to the world, not to Katara!'_ Aang thought while shaking his head, trying to clear these thoughts that clouded his mind.

Aang was so distracted that he didn't notice he had reached the center and fell into a pool of water.

'_What the heck?! Where did this come from?!'_Aang thought as he stood up and attempted to get the water out of his clothes.

"Hello Aang" Roku said.

"Aaah!" Aang yelled, losing his balance and falling back down into the water.

Roku chuckled, while an embarrassed Aang stood once again, drenched.

"Avatar Roku, what is it?" Aang asked.

"Bad news I'm afraid, Aang" Roku said, his smile turned quickly to a frown, his forehead furrowed with thought. "It seems as though Fire Lord Ozai has decided to forgo his plan to rule the other nations, instead he will destroy all of the other nations, leaving only the fire nation left. He will use Sozin's Comet to end the earth kingdom and attack the water tribe after."

Aang reeled back, struck by this terrifying news. He only thought that Ozai would conquer the other nations, but this…this was unexpected.

"B-but…why?" Aang managed to stutter out.

"That question, I can not answer. You must ask the source of it. All I know is that you MUST defeat the fire lord or the world shall be thrown into never ending darkness." Roku said, his face was serious as well as worried. "None of the other avatars has been faced with such an immense task and at such a young age."

Aang gulped, his eyes fearful and discouraged.

"But I believe that you will be able to do this." Roku said confidently. Roku created a map from the water.

"The fire nation is planning a full on air strike. There will be no navy, but their air force can still do a lot of damage. I suggest you have some of your team try and stop some of the blimps here." Roku pointed to an island just northeast of the fire nation capitol.

"While you and the others will face the fire lord at the Wulong Forest." Roku pointed at a spot in the western coast of the Earth Kingdom.

"Right…I'll just do that…sure just ask the 12-year old boy to defeat the fire lord and save the day…" Aang said sarcastically.

"Aang there is something wrong other than the fire lord, isn't there…" Roku said while sighing.

"Does everyone have to know about that?! Did someone just hang a poster saying that there is something other than the fire lord that is bothering me?!" Aang yelled, his eyes filled with pain.

"Listen, Aang, you must let go of Katara. At such a crucial stage of the war, you can't afford to have feelings for her nor let her cloud your mind. Just ignore her or even better tell her that you can't love her. As for the fire lord, remember that you have all of your past lives' help." Roku said wisely.

"Oh sure…it's easy for you to say! You're not the one who has to face the fire lord in two days nor did your heart ever be crushed like mine!" Aang yelled, his forehead furred with anger.

"Aang…calm down…don't worry, you are not alone in this, you have your friends' support and help. Whatever happens out there, you will still be known as the greatest and youngest Avatar in all of history. You are actually the youngest to learn all elements and to face such challenges. I believe in you…and so do your friends." Roku said while disappearing.

--

Aang snapped back into reality. He jolted up right, gasping for air, his body coated with sweat. He looked around and realized that he was in his room. Aang managed to calm down, taking in every word Roku had said to him. Aang realized that Katara was in the room as well, sleeping on the chair, her arms crossed over her chest.

Aang took a minute to watch Katara. He looked at her beautiful cinnamon-colored hair, her perfect tan, her lovely lips, and her gorgeous curves. He watched as her bare stomach as it rose and fell, hypnotized by the sight. She almost looked like a goddess to Aang, everything perfect about her.

It wasn't surprising to him that it was Katara who had brought him home.

'_Just like a friend, a mother' _Aang thought bitterly. His mind wandered back to Katara's beautiful blue eyes, which mimicked the ocean in everyway, and her perfect smile.

Aang shook his head, remembering what had happen earlier that day as well as Roku's words. Surprisingly, Aang no longer felt angry, just numb as if he could no longer feel the rage and pain from earlier.

'_It's for the best that she acts as a friend or a mother. It's not like she loves me anyways…"_Aang thought as he silently got up, careful not to disturb the beautiful waterbender, and went out of the room.

Aang wondered around the seemingly empty house, until he came upon Sokka's room. He knocked on the door.

"Hey Sokka!" Aang said. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

The door slid open. "Sure, come on in." Sokka said. His eyes filled with worry that the airbender was going to talk about the earlier events or worse, Aang killed Zuko or Katara from his rage, but Sokka's face remained friendly.

Aang walked inside. Sokka's room wasn't the biggest room in the house, most of the room was occupied by various maps, scrolls, and designs. He had a desk for writing and a fireplace as well as two stools in front of the fire place. Sokka sat down on a stool, while Aang took the other one.

"So…what do you want to talk about…?" Sokka asked, acting as casual as possible, though his insides were shaking from apprehension, waiting to hear the damage done.

"Well…" Aang started.

"Don't tell me you killed Zuko?!" Sokka interrupted, unable to contain himself any longer.

"What?! No, Sokka! Why would I kill him?!" Aang asked, confused. Sure he _hated_Zuko, but he wouldn't really kill him…or at least he thought he wouldn't. Aang shivered at the word hate, the monks taught him that hatred was the worst of them all, leading to the path of murder, corruption, and insanity. Not the normal hatred, but the cold hearted hatred to destroy, kill, and shut out all that was near to him. Aang mentally gasped, realizing that that unknown feeling he experienced earlier was what he had feared the most, hatred. He mentally kicked himself for feeling that way and promised himself that, until the war was over, he would not show any extreme emotions.

"Oh…good, well then what were you saying?" Sokka said, trying to cover up his own blunder.

Aang sighed and retold what Avatar Roku had told him.

Sokka recoiled in terror when Aang told of fire lord Ozai's plan. "Oh spirits! He is insane!" Sokka took several deep breaths to calm himself.

"So what is our plan then?" Sokka asked, his face deadly serious.

"Are any of the water tribe ships near the fire nation territory?" Aang asked, fearing the answer.

Sokka shook his head. "After the Day of Black Sun invasion, the water tribe decided to pull back the remainder of their forces."

"Could you send a messenger hawk to them or the earth kingdom?" Aang asked, again fearing the answer.

Sokka shook his head. "One, we don't have hawky anymore. Two, it would be too far even if we had hawky to go to the water tribes. Finally three, I don't think the earth kingdom would be much help, seeing that they are already conquered. I frankly don't see why fire lord Ozai would even want to kill the entire earth kingdom when he already rules it."

"So you are expecting six kids, a flying bison, and a lemur to take down the fire lord…the most powerful human in the world…" Aang asked skeptically, wishing that Sokka had some kind of backup group.

"Well other than the Avatar... and yes I am." Sokka stated nonchalantly.

* * *

**I know…not the most exciting chapter…but this is actually essential to this story. Aang finally decides to let Katara go (at this moment not saying that he will still be willing to let her go after the battle) and this basically explains why the gang will go on to face the fire lord on the next chapter.**

Hope I surprised a few of you in this chapter.

**Also, the next chapter I'll try to keep the battle to a minimum and get this romance story rolling...All its been right now is hurt...but it might change later on. In the next chapter, Aang will probably have to face Katara and explain…(not guaranteed) but I can guaranteed that Aang and Katara will talk (not sure if it is before, during, or after the battle).**

You will find out soon!

Any suggestions on the chapter are appreciated. Again sorry if this chapter is boring.


	6. The Beginning of the End: Pt 1

Okay, again sorry about the last chapter, I just got a little carried away…I actually was going to have Katara dream the whole thing about Aang rejecting her, but decided that I would use the spirit world

Okay, again sorry about the last chapter, I just got a little carried away…I actually was going to have Katara dream the whole thing about Aang rejecting her, but decided that I would use the spirit world. The last chapter was suppose to be very short actually.

**BTW-Decided to follow CptData's advice to rewrite it…decided to split it into 2 or 3 chapters. Srry but Aang still will kill Ozai…it shows how much Katara affected him. Mai…might bring her back! You have to read!**

Just noticed that the show wasn't really that long…and that Aang and Katara never actually stated that they loved each other, I know actions speak louder than words sometimes, but I would just like to hear it…meh…I feel horribly empty without the show right now…

Anyways- Hope you enjoy this chapter (maybe this will counteract the chapter before this one). I'm positive that the next chapter **will **have kataang fluff…and maybe in this chapter also (you have to read to find out!)

Sorry about the mood changes, but I just write how I feel like…I don't really have a plan when I just go with my mood.

Also-I didn't mention that Aang put Katara into the bed, but he actually did I just didn't write it down in that chapter. And that Aang was in the spirit world until early morning, so it is still 2 days till the comet.

**Hate to spoil the first part…but it is a dream!! Meaning that the first part in italics is just a dream! That is why it seemed kind of rushed in a way…don't want to cover the whole chapter with a dream…**

Oh-btw- the ages are still the same as the show...

* * *

'_Katara was watching Aang like a hawk. Staring at his every feature, from his beautiful stormy eyes to his sexy tattoos. She felt herself sigh longingly, her eyes full of desire and love._

_Aang stirred from the noise and sat up looking around until his eyes stopped, resting its gaze on her beautiful cerulean eyes. Katara instantly snapped out of her daydreaming._

"_Aang! I'm so sorry for waking you up!" Katara said, rushing to his side and tried to get him to lie down again. Unfortunately that required Katara to touch Aang's bare chest, causing her to blush furiously obviously embarrassed._

_Aang took Katara's hand in his own and squeezed it affectionately. "It's okay, I'd rather you wake me up than anyone else." Katara felt the heat overtaking her body from the slight physical touch, her face down to try and cover her embarrassment. Aang smiled faintly, knowing exactly why she was blushing._

"_Anyways…I have something I want to tell you. Something I needed to tell you for a long time" Aang said. Katara's head turned back to Aang, confused._

'_I thought he already confessed his love? What is he going at?' Katara thought._

_That thought washed away, as she felt warm, strong lips press against hers. Her mind started to cloud, blocking all rational thoughts. She felt Aang's tongue push on her lower lip, begging for entrance. Katara opened her mouth and Aang slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. Aang moved his tongue along the side of Katara's mouth, causing her to moan. _

_Katara was so distracted that she didn't notice that Aang was untying the knot that kept her bra on. (A/N there really is a knot on Katara's fire nation clothes in the front). She didn't even feel when Aang took her skirt off, too entranced by Aang's taste. She only noticed when Aang stopped kissing her to take off his own clothes. _

_Katara first thought was to cover herself up, thinking that Aang probably didn't like the sight of her naked. That thought was tossed into the wind as she felt Aang's warm hand softly squeeze her breast. Katara moaned, longing for more. _

_She saw that Aang was leaning over her, positioning himself to enter her womanhood and felt him thrust his member deep. "Aang…Aang…AANG!" Katara groaned.'_

_--_

"Aang!" Katara yelled as she shot up from the bed, startled from by the noise of fighting. She was covered in a layer of sweat, her breath was rapid and irregular. She blushed from the thought of her dreams, knowing only too well that she was too young for such thoughts. As she started to calm down, she stood up and looked to see where she was.

As she became aware of her surroundings, she remembered what had happened last night.

'_How did I get in this bed? I thought I put Aang…Oh spirits don't tell me that my dreams actually…happened?!' _Katara thought panicking. Even though she wanted it so much, she knew that if her brother found out, then Aang would most likely get castrated.

She looked down and, to her relief, her clothes were still on. She sighed, realizing that Aang was the one who put her in the bed. She looked out the window and saw that the sun was still rising. After Katara straightened out her clothes, she decided to go outside to see what was the noise that woke her from her blissful dreams.

She ran to the courtyard, where she had heard the noise come from, fearing that Aang was in some danger.

As she went to the courtyard, she saw that Aang was training with Toph. Katara's tense posture, slowly relaxed, but not for long as she realized that Aang was shirtless, showing his well defined abs. Katara blushed furiously, remembering her dream.

'_Come on Katara…pull yourself together...'_Katara thought desperate to calm herself down.

Katara's mind drifted off towards the new waterbending move she was trying to learn, but inevitably one thing lead to another and so she found herself thinking about Aang again.

'_Okay Katara, all you have to do is tell Aang you love him…after you rejected him and crushed his heart….and he probably still hates you…don't forget that you aren't exactly beautiful or powerful' _Katara got gloomier with every thought. She decided to try and concentrate on something else again.

Katara stared at the two benders, watching as Aang worked furiously to master the complicated move set by Toph.

"Come on Twinkle Toes! If you can't master this one move, you don't even deserve to be called an earthbender!" Toph taunted.

Katara sat down on the stairs, which bordered the edge of the courtyard. She brought her legs together and rested her chin on her knees, remembering what had happened just a day before at the same location. She shuddered, hating the feeling of helplessness as _Zuko_ forced a kiss on her. She hated even saying that word, _Zuko_.

Katara watched as Aang took his stance once again and tried to create a powerful earth-whirlpool. She sighed unconsciously, something about Aang earthbending was…in one word, sexy. Katara expected that it was either because of the nature of the element, always strong and sturdy, or that it was because it was Aang that was earthbeanding. She suspected that it was the latter.

Katara laughed as Aang's whirlpool collapsed, covering him with pounds of earth. Aang shook himself out of the layer of dirt and turned to the source of the almost musical laughter. Aang gave his lopsided-smile and waved to Katara, Katara felt a loss of energy from her legs. She hesitantly smiled, resisting the urge to rush up, tackle him, and pull him into a passionate kiss. Aang frowned, knowing that the smile was forced, but decided to pursue it and tried once again to master the move.

Katara sighed with relief as Aang turned away.

'_Aang isn't that goofy kid that I found in the iceberg, he has changed to a strong, mature man….a man that I absolutely love with all of my heart. I can't believe how even the smallest things he does can make me so nervous?!' _Katara pondered, her fierce cerulean eyes still glued to the young avatar.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Sokka had walked up and sat next to her.

"Scary isn't it?" Sokka asked. Katara's head jolted upright, visibly shocked.

"Sokka! When did you-never mind…" Katara said, returning her head onto her knees. After a few minutes she asked. "What do you mean by scary?"

"Well…the fact that the fate of the world rests on the shoulders of a 12-year old boy and his five friends." Sokka replied.

"Wait, what do you mean the fate of the world? I thought Aang was just going to stop fire lord Ozai's reign of terror? It's not like if Aang doesn't defeat the fire lord, then the world will be destoryed…right?" Katara asked, clearly confused.

Sokka sighed and retold what Roku had told Aang.

"Oh spirits! What are we going to do?! Aang hasn't even mastered earthbending completely yet!" Katara asked frantically, wishing that this was some horrible nightmare. She knew that there was some chance that the love of her life, Aang, could die and she would never forgive herself nor live on without him.

"Calm down…don't you trust him?" Sokka stated.

"Wh-what?! Of course….of co-course I trust him?! Why wouldn't I?! He-he is the most trustworthy guy I know?! I would trust him with my life!" Katara snapped defensively.

Sokka held his hands up out in front of him, his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"That was a rhetorical question….I know you trust him…."

Katara's mouth gaped open. "Oh…" She silently formed with her mouth, she looked away embarrassed of her outburst.

Sokka rolled his eyes and continued to watch the two benders practice. As it reached midday, Katara stood up and went to the kitchen, wanting to start cooking lunch. Katara decided to just cook stew since they were leaving after lunch.

As they the group sat down on the stairs, Katara passed out lunch. She almost threw the bowl of stew onto Zuko, trying rapidly to get as far away as possible without even sparing a glance at him. If Zuko wasn't a necessary part in their plan, she would have castrated him there and then.

Unknowingly, as they ate their lunch, Katara's gaze turned to the young airbender. She was surprised by the fact that, for once, Aang wasn't staring back at her. She felt a little heart-broken.

'_Am I not good enough, not beautiful enough for him? Is it just because I'm just a peasant?!'_Katara thought sadly as tears started to form in her eyes. She unwillingly started to sob quietly, hoping that no one heard her.

Aang suddenly looked up at Katara, clearly hearing her quiet sobs, and realized that Katara was crying and moved to comfort her, but Katara excused herself and walked away before he had a chance. The group looked on as tears started to fall from her face.

'_Did I do something?! Is it the stress of the battle or some random thought or memory? ...or did-did…Zuko do something to her?!'_Aang thought, hoping to the spirits that it wasn't the latter...but then again maybe he did, maybe he wanted Katara to be all his.

_'No...stop being so selfish, it was her choice...and if it makes her happy, then I'm happy with it...' _Aang thought as he rose to follow her and try and comfort her, but Sokka put a restraining hand over him.

"You need to eat and rest…Katara will be okay. I'll go check on her" Sokka said, a serious look on his face. Aang reluctantly nodded and sat back down.

Katara felt silly, crying in front of all of her friends, but she couldn't help it when the feelings of loneliness and sadness crept into her heart. She ran to her room and slammed the door.

'_Spirits! Why can't I just tell him and get it over with?! He might not come out alive! I have to tell him now?!'_Katara thought, furious at herself. Her eyes filled with determination. _'Aang is going to know that I love him, whether he wants to or not!'_ Though she hoped with all of her heart that it wasn't the latter.

Katara heard footsteps coming towards her and she snapped up into her waterbending stance. As she saw Sokka enter, her posture started to relax.

"What do you want Sokka…" Katara sighed.

"What happened out there?"

"Nothing…can we just drop this subject?" Her stance tense again, not wanting to give up her secret to her brother, no she would save it for the object of her affection.

"No, I want to know-"

"Listen Sokka, I said nothing! Now just get out, get everyone ready and leave me alone!" She snapped as she pushed Sokka out of the room and slammed the door once again.

'_Is it just me or is she moody today?'_Sokka thought as he walked back to the group.

He quickly told the others to get ready for the battle and headed back to his room to change as well.

--

That was how Katara found herself as well as Sokka, Aang, and Toph getting ready to leave on Appa. They had all changed from their fire nation disguise into their regular clothes. Katara had let her hair run down freely, but kept her hair loops. Katara blushed as she saw Aang appear out with his old monk clothes, seeing part of his chest clearly. Aang walked pass her, as hard as it was, without making a comment, and settled on Appa's head. Katara sighed, her heart fell to her stomach, and took her place on the saddle.

Appa had been flying since for the whole day and now into the next day.

The sun shining brightly as it rose from the depths of the dark night. Aang was positioned on the top of the bison's head, while the rest stayed on the saddle.

Aang was visibly nervous, his hands twitching with apprehension of the battle that was to happen in one day. Katara sat as near as possible to Aang while still being on the saddle, constantly opening her mouth as if to comfort him or say something important, but instead shut her mouth.

'_Is this how Aang feels around me? Always trying to confess his love, yet too embarrassed to do so? Spirits, it seemed so easy in my mind…I guess things are better said than done' _Katara groaned as quietly as she could, wishing that Aang would make the first move instead.

Unfortunately Aang heard the noise. He glanced over, a questioning look on his face, his stormy eyes piercing her own eyes. Katara put on a fake smile and quickly turned away, trying to keep the heat from reaching her face.

Sokka was looking at a map from the spirit library, trying to figure out the best route to Wulong forest.

The group hadn't talked the entire trip, too concentrated on the battle to come…or in Katara's case, concentrated on confessing her love. Of course, Toph interrupted this silence, still nonchalant about the battle to come.

"So…" Toph asked while idly scratched her belly. "Where are Suki and Zuko again?"

Katara winced at the mention of Zuko, not noticing that Aang had the same reaction.

Sokka sighed and looked up from a map. "I already told you, Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors are taking as many blimbs as they can in the fire nation, while Zuko is heading to the fire nation capital to stop Azula. He took the eelhound and is probably at the capital already."

Katara smiled smugly, happy to be away from that man…that jerk. Unfortunately, Aang got the wrong impression, thinking that Katara was happy that her "love" was courageous and brave enough to fight Azula alone. Aang's eyes turned downwards, his face filled with resentment.

'_No! It is better that way! Concentrate on the battle!'_Aang reminded himself, his hands curling tightly to the reins.

After a lunch of bland stew and stale bread, Katara finally worked up enough courage to tell Aang of her love.

"Aang?...I need to tell you some-something…something important. Something I've kept secret from you for a long time. I-" Katara, while fiddling with her water tribe skirt.

Aang, fearing that Katara wanted to talk about her relationship with Zuko, interrupted her. "Hey, look! There is Wulong Forest!" Aang said, while pulling on the reins to tell Appa to land, forcing Katara to stop talking as they sped downwards to land.

As soon as they landed, Aang jumped off and already started to debrief everyone, while Katara and the others were still trying to get off of Appa.

"Okay, I'll be here fighting fire lord Ozai, while the rest of you go on Appa to take down as many blimps as you can. Toph, try and sabotage the ships. Sokka, don't let Toph fall to her doom." And with that, Aang started to jump up a rock pillar.

"Aang! Wait I-" Katara said, while running after him, but it was too late.

"Stay safe…for me." Katara whispered to herself, raising a hand up towards Aang as if to bring him back down to her.

* * *

If there is anything you think needs to be improved this chapter sent me a pm or review…

Also I need to know if you ppl want me to just put it back to the way it was before…or you want me to continue editing the old chapter 6.


	7. The Beginning of the End: Pt 2

Okay

Okay! On to the next chapter!

No reviews for the revised chapter, but I don't really care!

* * *

"Katara! Stop talking to yourself and get back up on Appa!" Sokka yelled as he took his place on Appa's head.

Katara snapped back into reality and glared at her older brother.

"…Uh…not that talking to yourself is a bad thing…" Sokka said nervously, his hand pulling on his collar.

Katara rolled her eyes and started to climb on Appa. As soon as they were all on, Appa took off in the direction of the blimps, but Katara's eyes were still focus on the young airbender, who was standing on the rock column, his eyes full of fear and determination.

Katara bit her lower lip, her forehead creased in thought and worry.

'_Now he may never know….and it's all because of your stupid cowardice._ _Stupid…stupid Katara…'_ She mocked herself as she turned to face forward, unable to bear watching Aang anymore.

After a few minutes of silent flying, Toph decided to break the silence with a joke.

"Hey! Look the blimps are here!" Toph yelled, pointing randomly to a spot in the sky.

"Nice catch Toph! I actually didn't see them!" Sokka said, turning Appa around to where Toph was pointing.

"Wait….I was right?!" Toph asked. _'Damn it!'_

"Yeah!….wait….aren't you suppose to be blind!" Sokka said, also confused.

Toph punched Sokka. "I AM blind! I was just joking when I said I saw the blimps!"

"Ohh….sorry."

Katara watched the two silently, wishing that Aang would be okay. Her mind drifted to all of the memories of the cave of two lovers. Katara wished desperately that she could kiss Aang again, just to taste Aang's amazing lips again. Sure the kiss was short, but it left Katara wanting more.

Her thoughts of love were disrupted when Appa almost threw them off, while performing a number of dodges. Fireballs were coming from every side and the comet wasn't helping them at all.

Appa finally was able to fly above one of the blimps, allowing Sokka, Toph and Katara to drop down below.

"Thanks Appa! Now just hide until we call you again!" Sokka said. Appa growled and flew in the other direction.

Sokka and the others turned their attention towards the metal hatch.

"Toph, would you do the honors?" Sokka asked jokingly, knowing well the answer.

Toph spat on her hands and rubbed them together. She made quick work of the hatch and the three jumped in. They found themselves at the catwalk surrounding the center of the blimp and were instantly met with resistance. Most of the workers had stopped and started to attack the small group, but were instantly dispatched by Toph and Katara. Sokka ran ahead and took over the cockpit, taking out all of them one by one with his space sword. He immediately took control of the wheel and turned it around to face the other blimps.

"Sokka! Watch out!" Katara said, while whipping a firebender on the head, but she was too late.

Another firebender had made his way behind Sokka and struck him with a huge flaming ball. Luckily, Toph was able to bend a huge metal wall in front of him, but some of the fire had already made it to Sokka. Sokka screamed in pain, his whole left leg was burnt and he fell down to his knees to try and ease the pain.

Katara instinctively ran towards Sokka, bending water onto her hand as she did. She tried to heal Sokka as best as she could, but she knew that it wasn't enough.

"Sokka…you okay?" Katara said, while lifting him up.

Sokka groaned. "Yeah…I think so. Let's go….we can't let everyone down." He said as he limped slowly towards the wheel. He continued to turn the blimp until it finally faced the other blimps.

"Are you sure about this?" Toph asked as she walked over to them after she finished the last of the crew.

"Yeah. The advantage of this is that all we have to do is fly in a straight line and we'll be able to take out all of the firenation fleet…of course minus the fire lord's blimp since his is already reacting the forest." Sokka replied while smile haughtily.

"Uhh….Sokka, have you taken into account that this blimp isn't really made for ramming other blimps?" Toph said.

"Oh…" Sokka said, his face filled with realization. "Run!" He said while grabbing Toph's hand and tried to pull her, but his face twisted in pain.

In the end, Sokka had to wrap his arms over Katara's and Toph's shoulders. They managed to get to the top as the first blimp was hit. As Sokka pulled out the bison whistle, their blimp hit another blimp, knocking him off.

"SOKKKAAA!" Katara yelled.

"AAAAHHH!" Sokka yelled, Katara turned away, not wanting to see her brother fall to his death.

"Hey! Stop yelling and jump down" Sokka said, laughing more from amazement than amusement. Katara looked down and realized that there was a blimp underneath them.

"You jerk! Why did you make me worry about you?" Katara yelled as she jumped with Toph, while holding her hand. They landed with a thump.

"Hey! I didn't know that there was a rogue blimp under me! I just thank the spirits." As Sokka jumped down into the hatch and he immediately headed to the cockpit. He was about to knock out the pilot when he recognized the girl.

"Suki! I should have know! Thanks…I owe you one." Sokka said while hugging Suki.

"No problem…so how is your plan working and how is Aa-" Suki stopped as they saw a huge inferno engulf one of the rock pillars. They continued to watch as a small figure shot out of the smoke.

"Suki! As much as I like watching Aang kick butt, we need to continue destroying the blimps! Our blimp only took out five of the blimps. We need to take over more." Sokka yelled as he tried to pull Katara and Toph with him, but to his surprise it wasn't because he was injured and couldn't move them both, it was because Katara wouldn't budge.

Katara seemed entranced by the battle, her eyes never leaving Aang. She unconsciously gasped as Aang narrowly dodged a lightning strike.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Come on sis. It isn't helping if you just stare at the battle."

Katara hesitantly complied and went to top, where their little assault group continued to the nearest blimp and took over the crew and steered the ship into the others. This pattern continued, but it seemed as they destroy one of the blimps, another would take its place.

'_I hope Aang is having more luck than us.'_ Katara thought gloomily.

--

Aang was losing, despite his best efforts. Blimps crashed around him as the fire lord unleashed another lightning strike towards him. Aang managed to narrowly dodge it.

"You can't run forever Avatar! And once you are dead, I'll take down your friends and then…the WORLD!" Fire lord Ozai said while laughing manically. "Just look at yourself, you aren't cut out to hold such power! I was right to kill all of the airbenders! They were too weak to live in this world!"

Aang looked at his hands and his tattered clothes. He knew he wasn't even really fighting his hardest; it was as if the will to fight was gone from him…and he didn't know why.

'_He is right…I wasn't ready for this...'_Aang thought gloomily.

A stray thought entered. _'Pfff…No wonder Katara left you, just look at yourself…pathetic really… without her you are nothing!' _At that moment, Aang felt undeniable rage and hatred.

'_Shut up__! I don't need her! I don't even love her anymore! I don't need anyone's help!'_ Aang told himself, his body shaking from rage.

With that, Aang shot a powerful air slice, blowing Ozai into one of the many rock columns, causing it to collapse upon him. Ozai quickly blew himself out of the rubble.

"Well…well, it seems like someone has had a new burst of energy. No matter, I will still defeat you!" Ozai said haughtily, ignoring the Avatar's evident rage.

Ozai shot a fireball at Aang, engulfing the Avatar in what seemed to be a never ending inferno. Ozai smiled at this. The smile quickly turned to a frown as a sharp rock dagger appeared from the inferno, piercing his left bicep. Ozai staggered backwards, surprised by the retaliation, his bicep bleeding freely.

Suddenly, from the smoke of the inferno, Aang shot out into the sky, his eyes and tattoos glowing. His arms rose up, causing the water from the ocean to rise up suddenly. Aang moved his hands deftly, making the floating water into a deadly water whip. He suddenly caused the whip to slice Ozai's left leg off, forcing Ozai down to fall to his knee while screaming with pain. Ozai's face now filled with horror, realizing that this was the end. Aang allowed himself a smile as he cut open Ozai's stomach with the whip. Blood poured out quickly as the fire lord let out a blood-curdling scream, after a few minutes Ozai's body had given up. The insane fire lord had finally been defeated, after 100 years of war and devastation. Aang's eyes and tattoos stopped glowing at this point.

Aang stood there for sometime, realizing what had happened. Aang felt weak…but he also felt numb. Numb from the fact that he, a monk by heart, had killed someone. Sure Ozai deserved to die, but that didn't put Aang's mind to rest. He suddenly felt sick; he threw up as he collapsed onto his knees. His eyes started to water up, feeling as if he had disgraced all of the air nomads. He never felt more impure or…disgusting, he felt horrible killing Ozai like a rabid dog over food.

'_What made me do such a horrible deed…oh that's right Katara.'_ Aang thought bitterly. _'Though again without her, I probably would have lost.'_

'_HAHAHAHAHA! Told you that you need Katara even if you don't love her…of course you do still love her anyways'_ His conscience said in a sing-song voice.

'_Didn't I tell you to shut up?!'_ Aang thought annoyingly as he retched again.

Aang felt the ground around him shake as Appa landed only five feet away.

"Aang! Are you okay?!" Katara asked as she jumped off of Appa and ran towards Aang, trying to envelope him in a loving hug, but Aang pushed her away.

"No…Katara…don't come any closer…I'll corrupt you…please just leave me alone…please." Aang begged, while retching once again. His face now streaked with multiple tears.

Katara felt torn, she had never seen Aang in such a state…but then again no other 12-year old boy had to murder a power-hungry dictator. Despite Aang's request, Katara's motherly instinct kicked in as she found herself hugging him to try and comfort him.

"Shh…Aang it's okay…you had to do it and I'm proud of you…you saved the world…and I will always-"

"No it's not alright! I just went against everything I knew! I just killed someone and NOTHING will ever make it okay!" Aang snapped tears running freely down his face. He pushed Katara away, causing her to fall down the ground and jumped onto Appa.

Katara moved back, clearly hurt. Her own eyes started to water.

"…I'm sorry, but I-I need to work some things out…don't try and follow me…I need to do this alone." Aang said quietly.

Katara felt a nagging voice in the back of her head.

'_Here is your chance! Tell him that you love him or at least force him to bring you along!'_

Katara bit her lower lip, her mind trying to find out what to do. Before she could say anything, Aang had already flown away.

Katara's heart fall into her stomach as she felt the blimp that her friends had commanded land just behind her.

"Katara! Can you believe it?! We won! After all of those years! Where is Aang I want to congratulate…" Sokka drifted off as he saw tears run down Katara's face.

"Katara…what's wrong….did Aang….die?" Sokka said quietly.

"Wha-What…no…he just left…left me…he said he need-needed some time...alone" Katara managed to stutter out before she collapsed onto the ground sobbing loudly. She felt sad because Aang now may never know that she loves him back. Oh how she wished that she could tell him how much she love him and envelope him in a kiss.

Sokka was obviously shocked and confused.

'_I thought she loved Zuko?! Or did Aang tell Katara news about Zuko?! And why would Aang leave after he saved the world?!'_

Sokka pulled up Katara and embraced her.

"It's okay…he'll be back…after all we are family." Sokka said, trying his best to cheer his baby sister up.

Katara looked up in the sky, tears still streaking down her face.

'_But I want to be more than just family; I want to be able to kiss Aang all the time…I want Aang to always be by me and tell me that I am his and he is mine…I want be with him for the rest of my life'_ She thought sadly as her brother lead her into the blimp.

* * *

Okay...not much to say but review!

Yeah...kind of sappy at the end. Aang runs away like a true 'airbender'...hehehe...too bad for Katara...still trying to decide whether to keep Zuko or have him killed off.

Also I hope I kind of made Aang less of a blood-hungry beast. Hopefully it is less OOC for you guys. I know he should be able to 'control' the AS but unfortunatly rage tends to make thinking a bit difficult.


	8. The Beginning of the End: Pt 3

Okay...short chapter...meh

Anyways review! tell me which chapters you liked!

* * *

'_A month since…Aang killed the fire lord…A month since I had last seen him…A month since Zuko captured Azula…A month since the war ended and a month since we were invited to the fire nation palace.' _Katara thought sadly as she prepared herself for the coordination of the new fire lord, Zuko. She had grown up in a war and now without it, it felt as if something was missing…or someone.

Katara shook her head. _'Come on Katara, you may love him, but it isn't him causing this…this…void in my heart…is it?! I should be happy! The war is over and all of my family is okay.'_ Katara groaned.

Katara discarded her normal water tribe clothes and started to dress up in a beautiful green kimono, much like the one worn at the Earth King's party, except hers had a slit from her lower thigh down on the right side of her dress to allow more mobility. Her hair was no longer braided, instead it was allowed to flow down past her shoulder. She still had her hair loopies, which connected to the back of her head. She slowly put on the necklace made by Aang when she lost her own. The flower was wilted, but Katara didn't care, as long as Aang made it. Finally, she put her mother's necklace over Aang's.

The only reason she had agreed to go was the slim chance that Aang would be there.

'_There you go again with Aang. You really do love him! Too bad he isn't here…'_

Katara sighed. Her thoughts turned to Aang's parting words.

After the battle, Aang left with Appa, saying that he needed to be alone for awhile. No one questioned him at the time; it is a tough experience for a 12-year old boy to kill someone.

'_No…13-years old now… SPIRITS! Can't I think of something other than Aang?! Come on! It's not like he isn't coming back!'_

Still, Katara was ashamed of herself, she should have offered to go with him, but she was too scared….to embarrassed at the time.

"Hey sis! Are you ready yet?" Sokka called, his left leg in a cast, still trying to recover from the injury from the firebender. He slowly limped into the room. The room was actually pretty big compared to the others; he suspected it was because Katara was Zuko's girlfriend. (A/N keyword here, suspected, meaning she really isn't). It had a queen size bed in the center, a balcony, and a private bathroom. There was a fire nation insignia clearly printed on the top of the ceiling, in fact it seemed like everything in the room was branded by this insignia. Sokka's eyes finally rested on the sight of his depressed baby sister. Sokka sighed.

"Yeah…let's go." Katara said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but she didn't even attempt to smile.

She hadn't smiled for the entire month since Aang left nor had she laughed. In fact, she hadn't even been outside for the whole month, only watching the sky from the balcony of her room in the fire nation palace that Zuko had provided, watching for the tale-tell signs of Aang and his flying bison. She barely even left that one spot on the balcony, only to leave if someone forced her to or if she had to use the restroom. The group was starting to get worried about her, her beautiful tan skin lost its gleam and color, she never ate unless she was forced to, and to top it off, she no longer waterbended anymore. It seemed as if all joy and will had been drained from her. Of course, Sokka, being the ignorant fool that he is, thought Katara was just sick.

--

After meeting up with their families, the group headed towards the entrance of the palace, where the coordination was suppose to be held. Already there were four rows lined up in front of the palace, consisting of waterbenders, firebenders, and earthbenders. The group moved to the front of the rows, being the Avatar's friends did have their perks.

At this point, the fire sages, released from their prison, came out to start the coordination.

"Presenting the new fire lord! Fire lord Zuko!" The fire sage yelled. Zuko slowly walked out into the center of the stage. His left arm and leg in a cast from the battle with Azula. By his side was Mai, who was released from the prison after the war. The crowd erupted into cheers and shouts. Katara, on the other hand, was using all of her self-control to stop herself from decapitating the new fire lord there and then. The events of the courtyard still vivid in Katara's mind. It would be so easy just to take advantage of his helplessness, just like he had done to her.

After Zuko was crowned, he turned to the crowd and said, "Please, real heroes are Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph!" He motioned for them to come up.

As they reached the stage the crowd erupted again. It was harder for Katara to resist mauling the fire lord when she was so close, but what little left of her self-control she had kept her at bay. She was visibly shaking with rage, fortunately the crowd was too distracted to notice...but Zuko saw it.

Katara tried to calm down and began to search the crowd for Aang, but to her dismay, she could find him.

'_Aang…where are you?'_ Katara felt heartbroken…she felt betrayed, alone, and mostly anger. Her eyes still searching the skies for some hope of her love.

After their cries died down, the crowd too realized that the Avatar, the savior of the world, wasn't there. The crowd began to whisper and one man in the crowd yelled, "Where is the Avatar?!"

Suddenly, Katara's eyes lit with joy, it seemed as if the pains and the worries of the last month died away as she saw Appa fly over the fire nation palace.

The crowd quickly noticed it too and turned towards the sight. The crowd erupted into cheering, but it quickly died down as the Avatar didn't stop to land. Soon, after many speeches and promises, the crowd dispersed, leaving only the group's family and close friends.

Katara was on the verge of tears and she felt her heart shatter once again. She roughly pulled Sokka aside, despite his protests, knowing that he probably knew something she didn't. They stopped when they were inside of Katara's room. She shut the door and instantaneously bombarded Sokka with questions.

"Why didn't Aang come?! Doesn't he know that we care for him?! Doesn't he want to be appreciated for his deeds?! Doesn't he-he know…how much I miss him?!" Katara yelled, her tears falling down from her face onto the cold steel of the floor, her eyes glinted with pain and sorrow.

"Well frankly I can see why he didn't come." Sokka said avoiding Katara's eyes.

"W-what…w-wh-why?" She managed to whisper out, her body shaking from sadness.

Sokka sighed.

"Look, I know and he knows that you have…well…what do you call it… a relationship with Zuko. We were both there when you kissed him. You hurt him pretty bad; I've never seen him so angry. It's not like I'm saying to forget Zuko and go to Aang because…well that is your decision, not mine. Just know that it hurt him more after the fact that it happened a few days after he just confessed that he loved you. He won't exactly be happy to see you after you broke his heart two times in a row." Sokka said.

Katara was so shocked that all she could do was gap at him. Tears fell faster down her face as her sadness turned to rage. She swiftly slapped Sokka hard across the face. Sokka reeled back into the wall, his hand over his now red cheek.

"THAT! Was for even thinking that I would kiss that jerk! Zuko FORCED me to kiss him!" She said, her body shaking with rage.

She suddenly collapsed onto her bed, unable to control her tears or emotions anymore. She sobbed loudly think of how Zuko ruined her life and of how Aang probably hated her. Katara hated her decision at the play, she hated Zuko, she hated her own stupidity, and most of all she hated her life. It seemed as though her world kept crashing upon itself every time she was happy. Like when her mother died, when her father left for two years, when Jet betrayed her, and now this.

'_Almost everyone I love leaves me behind...forcing me into a life that I don't want. WHY?! Why does everyone leave me when my life is almost happy, almost acceptable?!'_

Sokka gasped from shock.

"Z-Zuko forced you?!" He said skeptically.

Katara unable to answer, slowly nodded her head, her face still buried in her pillow. Her tears soaking the pillow and her hands tearing at her hair.

"S-so…you still love Aang?!"

"YES! I love him! I love AANG!" Katara said, her voice on the edge of hysteria.

Sokka embraced Katara, keeping her close as she poured out all of her pain onto his clothes. He held her until she finally calmed down, her eyes swollen and red; her face full of sadness. He hated seeing her like this, he felt stupid really, believing that Katara loved Zuko.

Katara finally calmed down, her sobbing resided to hiccups. Her hand over Aang's necklace.

Sokka's forehead creased, his hands curled into a fist and a determined look in his eyes. "Come on sis." Sokka said getting of the bed, while grabbing her hand, intending to pull her off of the bed. "We're going to get your boyfriend back."

Katara stopped him. Katara sniffed and sat up, trying to compose herself again.

"Wait can I at least make myself presentable again…and do you even know where you are going?!" Individual tears were still going down her face, her lips quivering from the pains of a broken heart.

Sokka rolled his eyes and chuckled at the fact that Katara didn't comment on the "boyfriend" part.

"Yes…you can and he was heading towards the Western Air Temple. We'll just use an eelhound to get to him." Sokka said shrugging his shoulders, while moving towards the door to get ready for the trip.

* * *

Okay…another chapter done.

I decided not to put in a Zuko/Katara conversation until next chapter, when the group heads to the Western Air Temple.

Anyways…REVIEW, tell me which chapters you liked!! If you don't like a chapter or you want to change a chapter, pm or review! Plz!


	9. Seeing through Confusion

Oh...btw: i didn't really wanted to do a flashback because...well I didn't really feel like it. Anyways...meh

* * *

Katara sighed as she finished packing the last of the food and clothing. She didn't think that all this was necessary; after all they were just going to the Western Air temple, but one thing she learned during the war, Always trust Sokka's "instincts". Fortunately, she only had to pack for two people, they had decided not to bring Toph or Suki. She took one last look in the mirror…at least she looked normal again, her pale color turned back to a beautiful tan color.

"Come on sis! Aang might have moved by now!" Sokka shouted.

"Oh, would you like to pack then?!" Katara replied, but she hurried up, not wanting to miss her chance to bring Aang back. She finally came out of the room, a huge pack on her back. Katara ran out of the room so fast that she knocked Sokka over.

"Wow, jeez…I know you're excited, but can you at least not knock me over?" Sokka said, chuckling.

"Sorry…now let's go!" Katara said, while pulling her brother up and ran towards the stables.

"Hey! Wait up! Need I remind you, my left leg is still in a cast.?!" Sokka said.

Katara wouldn't stop…she wouldn't stop for anything. Well almost anything…as she heaved the stable doors open, on the middle of the floor stood Zuko. Instantly Katara's eyes flashed with rage and hatred, her hand on her water pouch.

Zuko saw this and tried to calm her down. "Hey…calm down, I just want to talk." Zuko risked taking a step forward. BIG MISTAKE. A water whip instantly hit him squarely on the jaw, knocking Zuko down.

"GET.OUT…NOW!" Katara hissed.

Zuko rubbed his jaw and stood. "Fine…but if you want an eelhound, its not here." Zuko smirked, knowing that would get her to listen.

Katara make a sound that sounded something between a growl and a groan, her hands curled into a fist.

Zuko gasped in surprise as a wave of water smashed him into the stable wall. He tried to move, but his arms were frozen solid. In fact, all of his body except his face was frozen to the wall.

"WHERE.IS.THE.FUCKING.EELHOUND!" Katara shouted, still posed to fight if necessary.

"I could tell you…if you listen to what I have to say first."

Katara groaned in exasperation. _'Come on…just listen to him. The faster you get this over with, the faster you get to be with Aang again.'_

"Fine!" Katara snapped, she crossed over her chest.

"Okay…I-I…I just want to apologize for what…what happened at the courtyard I-" Zuko stuttered.

"OH YOU'RE SORRY! THAT'S IT! Aang hates my guts and all you can do is apologize! You ruined my life!" Katara said hysterically, tears slowly forming from her eyes.

"It wasn't my fault!" Zuko said quickly.

"THEN WHO WAS IT?! Your twin brother?! OH! Or maybe the spirits took over your body?! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!" Katara shouted, her face now streaked by tears.

"LISTEN!"

Katara, shocked by the outburst, instantly shut her mouth.

"At the time…I guess you can say…that I was confused…maybe a bit hormonal. I-I couldn't control myself, I just went with…with what I thought seemed right and I know it was stupid and idiotic of me just to do that…to even think about that. I know you probably hate me…but I am very sorry, my stupid hormones got the better of me. I don't even love you…I love Mai…I'm so sorry." Zuko said, closing his eyes when he finished, scared by what the waterbender would do will him.

Katara was shaking with rage. _'HORMONES?! That is his excuse?!'_

Katara was getting ready to kill the firebender when a thought entered her mind.

'_Aang wouldn't want you to do that'_ Her conscience said in a sing-song voice.

Katara sighed and slowly lifted her hand, melting the ice allowing Zuko to move once again.

"Fine…I accept your apologize…" Katara whispered so lowly that Zuko almost didn't hear it.

Suddenly Katara whirled around and slapped Zuko in the cheek. "But if Aang doesn't forgive me, I'll KILL you!"

Zuko rubbed his red cheek. "I guess I deserved that…the eelhound is at the entrance of the palace." With that, Zuko walked out of the stable.

Sokka finally caught up with his baby sister.

"Jeez…couldn't you at least help me?!" Sokka complained.

Katara rolled her eyes and wiped the last of the tears from her face.

"Come on, the eelhound is at the entrance of the palace." Katara said, while pulling her brother by the hand.

--

'_Spirits! Why is it so hard to find the Western Air Temple?!'_ Katara thought.

Katara and Sokka have been riding for hours, getting no where close to the temple. Sokka had claimed that he knew where the Temple was by heart and ignored his sister's suggestions. It was already late afternoon and Sokka had seemingly guided them in a huge circle.

"Okay…I think that is enough traveling for today." Sokka said, stopping the eelhound in the clearing in what seemed to be an endless forest.

"Sokka! We just went in a huge circle! We got almost no where!" Katara protested.

"Yeah…but I need time to plan out where we are going next." Sokka took all of their supplies off, laid out his sleeping bag and promptly went to sleep.

Katara twisted and turned in her sleep, dreaming of her love once again.

'_Katara…Katara wake up…_

_Katara shot up, her breathing rapid and short. She looked around, but all she saw was the forest. "W-Who's there?" Katara timidly asked._

"_It's me" Aang said, appearing from the forest._

"_Aang!" Katara shouted as she ran to hug him, but was stopped by him._

"_Wait…Katara…I've been thinking and I realized that I don't love you…I'm sorry." Aang said while turning around._

"_No! Please Aang! I-I can't live without you! Please! I love you!" Katara said on her knees, her eyes filled with sorrow._

_Aang continued to turn around._

_Out of desperation, Katara tried to freeze Aang's legs but she couldn't bend._

"_PLEASE AANG! I need you!" Katara shouted. _

_Suddenly, Aang turned around, his eyes and tattoos glowing. "You left me for Zuko! Why should I stay for you?"_

"_No Aang! I never loved Zuko…Please…"_

_But Aang wouldn't listen, he couldn't. His arms twirled around swiftly, creating a huge fireball and slowly aimed it at Katara._

"_Please Aang! AANG! AANG!" Katara shouted again and again._

_Aang shot the fireball, engulfing Katara in a never ending inferno.'_

"AANG!" Katara shouted, she quickly sat up and surveyed around herself. Her body covered in sweat. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

"It was only a dream…" Katara whispered to herself.

She rested her head on her knees, trying to get the dream out of her head. She glanced over at her still sleeping brother.

'_Man, Sokka is a heavy sleeper sometimes.'_

Like usual, the young waterbender's thought turned to Aang, until she couldn't take it anymore. _'I need to see Aang again…I can't wait for my brother'_

Katara finally made a decision, she silently climbed the eelhound and rode of into the night.

Fortunately she had extremely good memory of the way. _'If only Sokka listened to me…then we would have made it in under an hour.'_

Now the hard part began, getting down the canyon. Katara decided to do it the "easy way" and created an ice staircase. She smiled smugly and slowly walked down.

'_Now…all I have to do is find Aang…tell him that I love him…and…umm…and…I guess I'll just wing it after that.'_ Katara thought as she scanned the surrounding area for Aang or Appa. Her heart stopped as she turned the corner and saw a young, bald monk meditating in front of a statue just a few feet away from her.

Her first instinct was to run up and hug Aang, but a voice in the back of her head told her to wait. While debating on whether to make herself known, Aang started whispering. Katara's curiosity got the better of her as she pressed against the wall, her ears straining to pick up the words. Unfortunatly, the gusting wind allowed Katara to only hear **fragments**.

"Sorry…I…failed…can't…traditions…not…of…Katara…not…love…over…make…" Aang mumbled.

Katara cursed silently.

'_What are you saying Aang?…" _She thought.

Just then Aang threw something down and quickly walked back to Appa. Katara finally made the decision to make herself known, but the winds prevented her from getting any closer and the night was almost pitch black, allowing almost nothing to be seen.

"AANG!" Katara shouted, but the wind carried her words away. She watched as Appa flew once again into the skies, leaving a heartbroken waterbender behind.

'_I let him leave…again…may-maybe…we really aren't suppose to be together.'_

'_NO! Get a hold of yourself! It was just a coincidence! Now go after him.'_ Katara started to turn back, a determined look on her face, when she remembered that Aang threw something down.

She slowly groped for the object until she found something that felt...silky. Katara's forehead creased with thought. Her hands continued to explore the object till she felt something smooth, like a rock, but obviously worth more…much more. She gasped as she slowly pulled a necklace out into the dim moonlight. Katara could only see the outline, but she knew that it was of great value.

She contemplated about what this meant for her…and for Aang, as she went up the staircase and climbed back onto the eelhound.

--

Sokka was rudely awakened by someone violently shaking him.

"SOKKA! WHAT IS THIS?!" Katara yelled, her face flushed as she knocked her brother out of his sleeping bag.

Sokka blinked, slowly opening his eyes. His eyes widened as he saw Katara holding up a beautiful cerulean necklace. The silk lace was expertly woven, in the front of the pendulant there was the symbol of the water tribe carved in the center, while the Air nomad symbol surrounded it. As the pendulant twisted in the air, Sokka saw that on the back, there was an inscription.

"Love Is Brightest In The Dark" Sokka whispered to himself. He shook his head to try a clear his mind.

"Well…by the looks of it…it looks like a betrothal necklace…Where did you get that?!" Sokka asked incredulously.

"Don't play games with me! You know its Aang's!"

Sokka sighed. He hoped that it wouldn't be him explaining this, it really wasn't his place. Then again if he didn't say anything, Katara would possibly kill him due to the state that she has been in for the past few days.

"Fine...now before you say anything…at least let me finish the story first…NO interruptions." Sokka said, while taking a seat on a stump. Katara nodded her head and took a seat on an adjacent stump.

"Okay…I guess it all began when Toph started to scam all of those men. I'm sure you remember that day, when you and Toph were arguing and finally agreed not to talk to each other. Well, later when we were talking about a plan to get you two to talk again, some how…some way…we managed to get on the topic of marriage." Sokka chuckled.

"At the time I didn't know why Aang was so interested in marriage with him being a monk, but later on I found out...anyways I told Aang all about marriages, but it seemed like he mostly cared about the necklace part of it. I told him that necklaces were a sign of betrothal, usually with a symbol of the water tribe on the front, but if it was from another nation, they were free to create their own symbol. On the back of the necklace there was usually nothing. I also told him that it is usually hand-made." Sokka paused to see if Katara was still paying attention as well as to take a breather.

Katara was idly fiddling with Aang's necklace, her eyes drilling into Sokka's.

"Well later on, while I decided to talk Toph to try and calm her down, Aang said that he wanted to go to the market to spend some money." Sokka stopped when he saw Katara frown with disapproval from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah…I was surprised too…anyways…when I came back, Aang was in his earth tent and it looked like he was concentrated on something. When I came up to him, he must have heard my footsteps and immediately hid his work. After I finally coaxed him to show what he was doing, he admitted that he was working on the necklace that you are holding right now."

Katara absentmindedly looked down to the necklace, looking at it with new appreciation. She had thought that Aang bought the necklace, but to make it…himself...was almost crazy, romantic, and amazing at the same time.

"He explained that he had gone to the market and bought a bunch of silk string and a needle and started to work on the lace, since he couldn't buy a water tribe necklace there. Of course, I asked him how the hell he knew how to make lace when he was a monk. He replied that monks were actually skilled craftsmen in order to raise money and he was fortunate to master the skill before…well…before he left. I was actually impressed, he was sitting there for the rest of the day, just concentrating on that one thing, and he continued until we had to look for you guys after you went with Toph to scam some people. By the time we met Hama, he had already finished the lace…honestly it was the highest quality of lace I have saw in my entire life."

Sokka idly scratch his chin in thought.

"Now that pendulant…I think I have some idea where he found it…it-"

"Wait he FOUND this pendulant?!" Katara interrupted, her voice practically dripping with incredulity.

"What did I say about interruptions?" Sokka said, sighing.

"Sorry…continue please."

"Where was I…oh! Right…so I think when we saved the villagers from the mountain, he must have sensed that mineral through his earthbending skills because later that night he went back to that mountain saying that he thought he forgot something there. Of course, I didn't follow him because I was too tired….and that is all I know…he never showed it to me nor did I ever see it again…until now…I swear!" Sokka said, holding his hands up out in front of him.

All Katara could do was just stare at the necklace, her mind racing with thoughts…and possibilities.

"Why?" Katara managed whispered.

"Well when I asked him, he said that he had made a friend in one of the water tribes and wanted to marry her. At the time I thought it was someone from the North Pole, but now I realize that he loves you. Actually just by looking at it from here…it seems like it is all handcrafted and also high quality"

Katara gaped with shock. Sure…Aang told her that he loves her many times…but marriage…marriage always seemed like a dream…a fairytale to her. She put her hand on her forehead, just to remind her that she wasn't imagining.

Sokka was starting to get worried, his sister was blushing madly and all she was doing was staring at the necklace.

"Uh…sis….you there?" Sokka said, waving his hand in front of her eyes, but she still wouldn't even blink.

Katara felt her heart jump, her mind still not believing this was actually happening…to her!

'_Come on…how could the Avatar, savior of the world, love a lowly peasant like yourself…he obviously met someone from the north pole and fell in love with her' _She thought

'_Well…What about all those other times when it clearly showed that he loved you?! What about what happened during that play?! _Her mind argued

Her thought drifted back to the scene at the Western Air Temple.

'_If only I heard what he had said…I know he was talking about me…but what?! What was it…h-had he stopped loving me?! Had he gotten over me?!'_ She instantly started to panic.

"Come on Sokka!" Katara yelled suddenly.

Sokka fell back from this hasty outburst. He quickly recomposed himself.

"Where are we going?!" Sokka asked.

"Back to the palace."

'_Where Aang hopefully is…after all that is where he should be…SPIRITS! I can't take this anymore! I need Aang…'_ Katara thought.

Sokka, not in the mood for arguing, packed up their stuff and climbed onto the eelhound.

--

Aang sighed as he flew on Appa back to the fire nation palace. His mind glued on _his _beautiful waterbending companion.

'_No…not mine…just a companion.'_ Aang thought gloomily.

Aang shook his head.

'_Snap out of it! She doesn't love you!'_ Unfortunately he couldn't keep his mind off of Katara ever since that…dream. That wonderful dream where Katara was his and he was hers. Aang groaned.

'_If only it wasn't a dream'_

His mind turned to all that happened at the Western Air Temple.

'_Sure…you promised that you don't love Katara anymore…but how long will that last?'_

Aang sat up right as he saw the palace, his face turned indifferent as he landed. He immediately headed to Fire Lord Zuko. It was the only think he could think of, if he didn't help this new Fire Lord, the world will stay unbalanced. After all, Zuko barely knows anything about politics; he is more of a military person and would probably use violence to solve problems.

'_Like you'_ Aang thought to himself as he walked up the steps to the palace. He shuddered at the memory of the former Fire Lord's gruesome death.

He finally reached the Fire Lord's chamber. He took a deep breath and pushed the flap open. In the center of the room was the table in which the generals met. Zuko had managed to construct it so that the Fire Lord's place was at the same level at everyone else.

That was something else he had in common with Zuko, humility.

As he entered, he saw Zuko looking intently at a map. Zuko glanced up from his work and his face instantly glowed with joy.

"Aang! How are you? I'm guessing that they found you then? Please take a seat." Zuko said.

"Uh…who found me?"

"Oh…you mean…never mind take a seat. I could use your advice." Zuko said, frowning.

'_Crap! That means Katara hasn't talked to him yet…and when she comes back...I'd rather not have the palace destroyed.'_

"Anyways, what would you say is a good way to produce more jobs for everyone? After all the war left most people without one." Zuko said.

"Well…I guess you could send some of them to the Air temples to reconstruct them, maybe create homes and businesses there that could give hundreds of people jobs. Maybe have the government pay for it, after all the Fire Nation got a lot of money out of this war."

"Perfect! That is a great idea!" Zuko said, his frown turned to a smile once again.

"Now about…" The words died in his throat as he saw a pissed-off waterbender at the entrance of the chamber.

Aang saw this and turned around to find the object of his dreams right in front of him. He thought Katara never looked more beautiful with her hair down and her kimono…thought Katara was always beautiful with anything on. He gulped as he saw the angry expression on her face.

Katara was standing in the classic mother stance, with her arms crossed over her chest and her mouth pouting upwards. Aang thought it was kind of cute. Unfortunately, now Aang was too scared to enjoy the sight.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" Katara yelled, causing Aang to cower in fear. Aang looked over to Zuko for help, but Zuko was already scrambling out of the room.

Zuko ran as fast as he could out of the room, as much as his pride didn't want to run, he would rather live than have pride.

"I was…um…uh…at the air-" Aang said timidly, but Katara cut him off.

"I was worried…WE about you! FOR A MONTH and you didn't even show up at the coordination! What was so important that your own FRIENDS couldn't come?!"

Aang winced at the word friends. He caught himself though, reminding himself it would never be more than that.

"That is none of your business…" Aang whispered, his face turned apathetic and he slowly walked out of the chamber, passing the confused waterbender.

Aang suddenly froze; he turned around to face Katara again. On her neck…was his necklace, the one that had taken him about a month to finish. Aang's eyes widened in surprise.

'_I thought I left that at the Western Air Te-oh crap! Oh crap! Damn it! She knows then!'_

Aang tried to calmly leave, but his body was shaking from fear and apprehension.

"Aang? Are you okay?" Katara said, her face full of worry.

"YeahIneedtogonow" Aang mumbled and quickly left the room. Aang looked back at the entrance and sighed with relief, Katara hadn't followed him.

'_Wow…that was awkward…how did she-oh shit she is following me'_ Aang thought as he heard the light footsteps of the waterbender. Just the footsteps were driving Aang crazy; it was taking all of his self-control to stop himself from tackling Katara and passionately kiss her. Aang doubled his pace, not really knowing where he was going.

"Aang! Wait up!" Katara called, but Aang kept walking. Katara bit her lower lip and started run up to him.

Aang gulped at her voice, attracted to its enticing sound…it was almost intoxicating .He risked turning around…big mistake. Aang almost froze then…he loved how her hair flew around her, he loved her beautiful ocean-like eyes, and he loved her body….how he wished that he could touch her, make her his. Aang shook his head and took off in a sprint.

Katara felt her heart shatter...was he avoiding her? Her eyes started to water as she sprinted to catch up to Aang. Aang's face was streaked with tears, but he didn't slow his pace. They passed numerous halls, seeming going no where in particular.

Katara felt weak, she wasn't use to _this_ much running. Just when Katara was about to stop, Aang stopped first…he was trapped. Aang turn around, intending to jump over Katara, but before he could jump Katara froze his body.

"WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING ME?!" Katara yelled, Aang's eyes avoiding even looking at her.

Instead of answering, he avoided the topic.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Aang asked calmly.

"I…umm…DON'T try and change the damn subject!" Katara said, catching onto Aang's plan.

Aang looked up at Katara, he could see the hurt in her eyes. He felt horrible, knowing he was causing it, but he couldn't answer that…he wouldn't.

"What did I do? Did I do something that made you hate me?" Katara whispered.

Suddenly Aang lost his cool, how could she not know what she had done?!

"WELL, let's see…YOU FUCKING LEFT ME FOR ZUKO! I LOVED you! Hell I STILL love you!" Aang yelled.

He saw Katara gasp from his bluntness.

"Yeah! I said it! I love you Katara! Why do you think I made a betrothal necklace for you?!" He tried to move, to just get away and forget everything that happened, but the ice held him in place. He was so angry he forgot he could even bend.

He scowled. "Now can you let m-"

The words stopped at his throat as he felt Katara's lips crash upon his own. Katara melted the ice containing Aang, and immediately felt Aang's arms around her waist and head, pulling her closer. Katara wrapped her arms around Aang's head. She felt Aang's tongue tugging on her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Katara opened her mouth, allowing their tongues to explore each other. It felt so…right, Katara felt as if she was in heaven….she felt that it fitted, their bodies matching each other like pieces of a puzzle.

It was addicting to Aang, to taste Katara. She tasted like…the ocean. She tasted so sweet, so…amazing.

They finally parted due to the lack of oxygen.

A thought enter his mind.

"Wait what about Zuko? I-" Aang said, but was stopped by Katara, who put her finger over Aang's lips.

"I never loved him…he forced me to kiss him." Katara said softly.

* * *

Okay…another chapter done…and I have no idea what to do next…positive there is going to be a lemon next chapter…anyways

REVIEW!...plz?


	10. True Love

Woot! Last chapter! Anyways…I figured out that people actually write drafts first! No wonder theirs are so good…

I basically sit down on my bed and figure out what sounds right and write it down without second thought…

Meh…first time writing a lemon so go easy.

Just saw the "Pianist" on Wednesday…so sad…Anyone else see it? Anyone?

I'm starting to get interested in Harry Potter fics so if you know any good fics pm me or whatever. HP/HG fics only plz…thank you. Or if you know any good Avatar fics that is also appreciated! (Though I probably already read all of the good ones)

* * *

'_Three months'_ Katara thought _'Three straight months of pure torture…wonderful, amazing torture.'_

Katara groaned as she turned around to face her Aang. Aang's arms tightly wrapped around her body. Katara smiled smugly as she move closer to her love. _'Yeah…my Aang.'_

Katara reluctantly sat up and looked around at her surroundings. The room was given to them by Zuko again, this one bigger to accompany two people. She looked over at the still sleeping Aang, smiling at the fact that out of all of the people in the world, Aang chose her, a lowly peasant.

Despite this she felt…unsatisfied. She wanted more…more than just passionate kisses and sleeping in the same bed together. Sure that was okay, but Katara couldn't help but worry. Worry that Aang would leave her…she wanted to make sure that he was hers and she was his. She wanted to bear his children. She wanted…wanted to be married.

It had been her dream for the last few months. It haunted her dreams…her dream of passionate sex with the love of her life. It made her crazily wet at times. Yet…Aang hadn't gone any further…he didn't even talk about the betrothal necklace, which Katara wore ever day. She even took off her mother's necklace in order to wear the betrothal necklace properly…and that is saying something.

It wasn't helping that Aang had to attend tons of parties and meetings. It really wasn't helping when during those stupid parties, hundreds of girls were flirting with Aang…_her _Aang. Even when she was holding Aang's hand, even with her pressed _against_ Aang.

Aang barely spent any time with her…always having some random meeting and coming back late.

It didn't make Katara angry…it made her furious. Everyday they argued like crazy when Aang came back to their room late, arguing over her staying up worrying about him or lack of attention or "why weren't you here for..?". The truth was, in the back of her head, she thought Aang was cheating on her. It tore her heart, but like always, the arguing and worrying always ended with Aang pushing her against the wall, kissing her passionately and telling her over and over again how much he loved her.

Still…it worried her…it tortured her…just thinking that Aang didn't love her…was cheating on her and it felt like hundreds of swords were piercing her heart.

'_And these damn dreams…these damn dreams of passionate sex...'_ Katara thought gloomily. It was as if the dreams were taunting her…at some times the feelings were so strong, it took all of her self-control to not push Aang up to the wall and start stripping him.

'_Maybe he isn't mature enough…maybe the monks never told him…'_ A voice in her head said.

Katara immediately dismissed the thought. _'Aang is the most mature guy I know…as for monkhood…if they never told him, then how the hell did he become a great kisser and how did they reproduce then?'_

Though there was still a thought resting in the back of her mind…his monkhood.

--

It all started at another party. This time for the birthday of the Earth king's daughter.

Katara rolled her eyes, as she started to get dress. _'Another pompous, rich girl…probably going to flirt with my Aang.'_

She decided to dress up in her elegant water tribe dress. It was very much like her green kimono, except it was blue and was actually a 2-piece, held together securely by a silver silk belt. The designs on the dress were completely different and there were slits from her lower thigh down on both sides of her dress. Her hair still down and she still had her hair loopies. She never wore makeup…well anymore…it was her official policy now. She slowly put on her white sandals; she absolutely despised high heeled shoes and only felt comfortable in sandals, boots, or barefooted. Finally she put her most prized possession on, the betrothal necklace.

'_Hopefully this will get Aang to look at me…' _She thought gloomily as she took one last look into the mirror.

"Katara! Are you ready yet?" An anxious Aang called.

"Yeah" Katara replied as she walked out to meet her love.

Aang was dressed up in his traditional Air nomad clothes with part of his shoulder exposed. Aang's mouth gaped as he saw a beautiful Katara step out of the room, thought luckily Katara's eyes weren't on his face.

"Nice...very original" Katara commented dryly, her eyes though were glued on the muscle practically bulging from the opening. She barely saw his bare chest anymore, it seemed thought Aang decided to cover his entire chest since they became a couple.

'_Damn his stupid monkhood…'_

"Thanks…shall we?" Aang said, offering his arm to Katara, which she took hastily.

Katara felt mischievous… "Race you there!" She yelled, running as fast as she could to the ballroom in the fire nation. Just as she reached the door, she took a left, hiding in the shadows. Aang came a few seconds later, knowing it was smart to let the lady win. Just as Aang was about to open the door, Katara came out of her hiding spot and tackled him.

Katara pulled him into a rough, passionate kiss. Their tongue tasting each other, outlining each others mouth. Katara felt like she was in heaven every time she kissed him. She suddenly felt bold, she slipped her hands underneath Aang's tunic, tracing his every muscle. She loved how…it felt…every muscle defined, she felt as if she could go on tracing it forever. Aang's hands were not idle, slowly going up and down her back. Down…down lower...and lower until it came to rest on Katara's ass.

Katara yelped into their mouths as Aang suddenly squeezed. Surprise became pleasure, as Aang started to caress it; she started moaning and sighing, loving the feeling.

'_Spirits! When did Aang change from innocent monk to…a…a dirty monk?! Well whatever happened…I'm glad it happened.' _Katara managed to think before what seemed to be a cloud overcame her mind, a wonderful, pleasurable cloud.

Katara managed to get the top of Aang's clothes off, her hands still tracing the muscles. She whimpered as Aang's lips left hers, but it was quickly replaced by more moaning as Aang started to move his wonderful lips to Katara's throat and sucked on her pulse. Katara closed her eyes, none of their kissing had ever been _this_ intense. Katara took off Aang's scarlet silk belt, she _needed_ to feel him. Before she could remove the rest of Aang's clothes, Aang grabbed onto her wrists.

"We...should…stop." Aang panted out.

Katara gaped at him, visibly hurt. She could have punched him right then, instead she curled her hands into a fist. Her body was shaking with rage. It was like giving her a small taste of heaven then taking it away as soon as she was about to savor it.

"Fine" She hissed out, she hastily stood up, straightened out her clothes and opened the doors, not once looking at Aang.

"What's wrong with me?" Aang asked himself.

'_I know what's wrong with you…you're nervous that is what's wrong with you…even when the nomads told you everything you probably need to know...you are still nervous…pathetic.'_

'_Don't you ever say anything nice?'_

'_I'll say something nice when you make the right decision and not before that!'_

Aang quietly walked into the large ballroom, his head hung down from dejection. He took his seat next to the head of the table, right next to the king and Katara. Aang snatched a glance at Katara, her head was still turned around to not face him. Aang sighed as he gloomily listens to another one of the king's speeches about the improvements.

After what seemed to be the hundredth speech, the music started to play and the King announced the start of the dance.

Aang's heart skipped a beat as he knew that this was probably his only chance to gain Katara's good side back...the side that made him feel…feel amazing.

Just as Aang was about to turn around and ask Katara, the King pulled Aang away and insisted that Aang dance with his daughter.

'_Spirits…this is awkward…I don't want to risk losing the King's favor…but I love Katara and I might lose her. Damn that fat bastard!'_ (A/N fat king)

Aang looked over to Katara for her support or help at least, but Katara didn't even look at him.

" Just go" Katara snapped, waving her hand as if to dismiss him. Aang felt his heart drop, but before he could even talk, the overeager daughter pulled Aang onto the dance floor.

Katara silently watched the two, disgusted by just the sight. Katara couldn't take it anymore, it was tearing her heart apart. She felt like crap, like Aang never love her…like a mistress for the Avatar or some figure to make him more popular… Katara ran out of the room, not caring what everyone else thought. Her face streaked with tears, she ran…ran somewhere…ran any were…any were just to get away from Aang.

At this point Aang was running out after Katara, his mind beating him for such a stupid decision. He should have declined immediately… screw the king's favor. His eyes rapidly searching for some sign of Katara, he saw her hair fly out of the palace doors. He sprinted after her; he felt his heart break as he heard her sobbing.

Katara collapsed beneath a tree…she took a moment to look around and realized she was at the pond. It was one of Katara's and Aang's favorite spot. Katara felt sader...she buried her head in her own clothes, wishing that Aang actually loved her. She suddenly ripped off the betrothal necklace and threw it onto the ground. _'Why the hell is my life so horrible?!'_

"Ka-Katara?" Aang said.

"You can't keep doing this to me…" Katara whispered.

"Wh-what?! If you're talking about that dance, I know I made a mistake, I-"

"No…it wasn't just that one was it…all those other parties…those supposive meetings…I can't take it anymore…it's killing me…"

"What?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"The reason you didn't want to marry me…or take our relationship further…" Katara couldn't take it anymore; she collapsed onto the ground, sobbing hysterically.

Aang just gaped at her. He had always thought Katara wanted to take it slowly, if he knew this before, he would have already married her.

Aang ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug. True, it probably wasn't the best thing, but it was the only thing he could think of.

Katara, too weak to struggle, just gave in to the hug. It felt awkward, but it felt so right.

"I'm so sorry Katara, I'm so sorry…shhh…I'm sorry…I haven't been cheating on you…I…I guess I was just nervous…and with all those damn meetings…it's put a lot of stress on me"

Katara looked up; she saw that Aang wasn't lying. All she saw was the warmth and love pool in his eyes.

"It's okay Aang…I guess I'm just over-reacting." Katara sniffed as she moved up to grab the betrothal necklace off of the ground, but before she could pick it up, Aang tackled her onto the ground and pulled her into a rough kiss.

Katara moaned as Aang pushed his tongue into her mouth; it slid all around her mouth, mapping every ridge, every bump. Katara would never get tired kissing Aang, but Aang had a different idea in mind.

Aang's hands slowly went to her silver silk belt, his fingers pulling on it, silently asking for permission. Sure Katara wanted it, but Aang couldn't help but think that he is still going to fast.

Instead of answering, Katara took off of Aang's red belt and quickly took the top part off. She ran her hands over Aang's amazing body, loving how his muscles felt.

Aang slowly removed his lips from hers and move towards her neck. Aang planted kisses all over her neck; leaving wet lip marks every where. He finally found her sensitive spot on her neck and sucked on, causing Katara to moan in pleasure. Feeling bold, his right hand brushed Katara's right bosom. Katara closed her eyes and moaned louder, pleasure seeping to every part of her body…well almost everywhere. She wanted him to hold her bosom, to suck on her peaks, to take her in everyway.

Katara's hands traced Aang's arms until they reached what they wanted. She pulled Aang's hands to her belt again. Aang took the hint and quickly took it off. Underneath, Katara was wearing her white bindings; Aang almost fainted as he saw how…beautiful she was. Suddenly Aang couldn't take it anymore, he frantically unwrapped the bindings covering her bosoms. Aang gaped at what he saw, he always thought Katara was beautiful…but this, this was too much.

It took all of Katara's will to not cover herself up, afraid that Aang didn't like what he saw. All rational thoughts left as Aang went to kiss her neck again. Katara moan and arched her neck back, giving Aang more access. Aang started to kiss lower…and lower until he reached the valley between her bosoms. Katara gasped as Aang started to kiss _around_ her bosoms, purposely avoiding her peaks.

"Aang!….please…no teasing" Katara panted out. Aang looked up from his work, he mischievously smiled.

Katara groaned, her eyes shot open as Aang slowly licked her left bosom, his hand cradling the other.

"Aang…please." Katara groaned out, her back arched back to give Aang more access, her hands pulling Aang's head closer. Despite that, Aang managed to stay far away…far enough to leave Katara longing.

Aang decided Katara had suffered enough; he took Katara's peaks into his mouth.

"Aang!" Katara sighed with pleasure. Aang moved from one bosom to another, giving each the same amount of attention.

Katara was so disoriented that she didn't notice that Aang took off the bindings covering her womanhood.

Aang was so intoxicated by her scents that it took all of his self-control not to drive into her. Instead he slowly kissed lower, his hands still caressing her bosoms. Finally, Aang reached her womanhood.

Katara saw the pause and looked down, seeing Aang stare at her womanhood. Katara blushed and suddenly felt shy. Katara used her hands to cover up her womanhood, afraid that Aang didn't like it.

Aang looked up and saw her shyness and smiled. He slowly moved up until his lips were just millimeters away from her ear.

"You're beautiful" Aang whispered in a low voice. Katara felt her heart beat race…the way Aang said it…was intoxicating. She slowly removed her hands, her whole body shaking from apprehension. Her breath came in short, raspy gasps.

Aang went back to his observation…just staring. Katara was just about to yell "Do something!' when Aang tenderly brushed his hand over Katara's womanhood. Katara arched backwards, sighing happily. Aang liking the effect, inserted a finger inside of her womanhood.

"Aang!" Katara yelled.

Aang smiled. "What?" Knowing that he was in control, he decided to tease her.

"Please…don't…stop."

"As you wish." Aang stuck another finger inside.

Katara yelled his name again. Aang started to pump his fingers in and out, each time getting wetter. Katara moaned louder, it felt like she was in heaven…why hadn't they done this sooner?!

Katara felt Aang's fingers pull out, she whimpered from the loss. Realization dawned on her as she felt a slippery muscle push into her womanhood.

Aang never tasted anything better…it was like…like…he could even describe how wonderful it was. It was incomparable…and the groans and screams…everything seemed so erotic right now that his mind wasn't thinking straight. His tongue frantically licked her clit as his fingers pushed in and out of her womanhood.

"Aang! Yes Aang! Lick me harder Aang! AANG!" Katara yelled as she climaxed, her chest heaving, her eyes closed from the lost of energy. Aang was busy licking up the last of the cum.

When Katara got some of her energy back, she pushed Aang over onto the ground.

"My turn" Katara growled and before Aang could say anything, Katara kissed him roughly on the lips. Her hands deftly pulled down Aang's pants, allowing Katara to see his member for the first time.

Now it was Aang's turn to be embarrassed. His cheeks glowed as he saw Katara just staring at it.

'_Does she like it? Is it too small? Too big?'_ Aang pondered.

'_Wow…how in the world am I going to fit this in my mouth?!…much less my womanhood!'_

Aang was become twitchy….Katara had been kneeling between his legs for what seemed to be hours. It was amazingly hot that Katara, the love of his life, is kneeling _naked_ in front of his member. He didn't know how long he could last this…torture.

Finally, after what seemed to be eternity for both of them, Katara hesitantly reached for Aang's large member. Aang felt electrified by just the simple touch, he tried to suppress his groans. This suppression didn't last as Katara slowly moved her hand up and down his member, causing him to groan. Katara smiled, now she was in control. Katara slowly lowered her head closer…and closer till Aang could feel her breath on his member. It made Aang crazy, just waiting.

Katara gulped in apprehension. _'What if I do something wrong?!...I have no damn experience in this! What if it doesn't fit?!'_

Aang saw this and started stroking Katara's hair.

"It's okay…we can stop if you want."

That only encouraged Katara; imagine Aang wanted to stop even though it was only Katara who got the pleasure of a climax. Katara frowned and was about to smack him…smack him for being so damn nice and suggesting that idea even when he knew that it was what she wanted…but then thought better of it. She had another way of torture.

Katara slowly licked the head of his member…just once. Aang groaned and tried to pull Katara closer, but of course Katara was able to stay just far away to tease Aang. It made Aang mad with desire. Katara slowly licked the head again, just enough to taste it. It tasted so good…like…like nothing I've ever even imagined. Suddenly Katara took the member into her mouth, slowly licking it over and over again. Aang groaned with pleasure.

Katara knew at that moment that Aang was hers and hers only…and she was his. No more stupid arguments, no worrying, just love.

She moved up and down his member at an antagonizing slow pace.

"Katara…please" Aang moaned, his hands running through her hair.

Katara only smiled and continued her slow pace. Katara gasped as she felt the member at the back of her throat…it felt amazing. Katara's hands suddenly grabbed Aang's balls and started to caress it. Aang moaned louder.

"Katara…more…"

Katara complied this time, wanting to taste him...to please him. She slowly picked up her pace, her head bobbling up and down, her tongue licking every part of his member.

"Yes Katara! KATARA!" He yelled as he climaxed into Katara's mouth. Katara felt as hot cum spilled into her mouth, she never felt more turned on. She did the only thing that she could do, she swallowed it.

'_Spirits! It's so good!'_

Katara crawled up and laid her head on Aang's chest. Aang stroked Katara's hair, trying to recover his energy. After a few minutes of silence, Aang decided to ask.

"Katara…I love you…and I was wondering…if you would marry me?"

Katara gapped at him, shocked. She always thought moments like these were only for fairy tales…the love of her life wants to marry her and they just had sex. Just like in her dreams...just like she imagined.

"YES! OF COURSE!" Katara yelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Aang got up from underneath her and walked to the fallen betrothal necklace and slowly put it back onto Katara's neck. He encircled his hands around Katara, bringing her flush up to him. He kissed her on the cheek, tasting the salty tears of joy running down her face.

"Uh…do you want to..." Katara asked suddenly, her face blushing like crazy.

"Only if you want to."

"Yes…unless of course you don't want to" Katara said seducively, her eyelids lowered. Aang's mind flashed back to the secret party they had at the Fire Nation, the same look on her face…lowered eyelids…innocently seducing him. It made him crazy with desire.

Aang felt as if he would jump off of a bridge if Katara told him to.

Katara yelped as Aang pushed her down to the ground and captured her lips into another fervent kiss.

Aang broke the kiss and slowly positioned himself to enter her. He took a quick look at Katara's beautiful, cerulean eyes, to get her approval again. Katara pulled him into another kiss, giving Aang all the approval he would ever need. Aang slowly entered her, feeling her tight, wet, warm walls all around him member. Aang felt Katara gasped, causing her to withdraw from their passionate kiss. Aang finally move far enough to feel her hymen, blocking his path.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…just be gentle…please."

"Of course." Aang said, capturing Katara's lips again as he pushed cautiously through her hymen.

"OH Spirits! Are you okay Katara?!" Aang said, looking at Katara's pained expression, rogue tears streaming down her face. He quickly tried to pull his member out of her womanhood, but was stopped.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Katara said, while brushing strands of hair from her face.

Aang stopped moving though.

"Move…I'm okay."

Aang complied, moving slowly to allow Katara to become accustomed with his size.

"Yes…Aang…harder…YES! AANG! FASTER! MAKE ME PREGNANT!" Katara yelled out of pleasure, she didn't even realize what she was say, it just sounded right at the moment.

Aang complied, moving as fast as he could. Soon Katara was moving her pelvis with him, their rhythms matching like pieces of a puzzle.

"YES AANG!" Katara yelled as she felt Aang move faster and faster, warmth and pleasure seeping to every part of her body as well as in Aang's.

Aang felt Katara's muscles constrict around his member as she climaxed.

"AANG!"

Aang pumped a few more times till he too climaxed.

"KATARA!" Aang managed to yell, before he collapsed next to Katara.

Katara curled up against Aang, trying to keep warm during the cold night. She rested her head on his chest, her mind slowly catching up to what happened.

'_I just had sex with Aang...wonderful, passionate sex with Aang…who use to be my best friend at one time…'_

"I love you" Aang said.

"I love you too." Katara mumbled as she slowly drifted into her dreams…her memories…and her thoughts about what her baby will look like.

**THE END!**

* * *

**P.S**.- I have two other stories already posted:Save me from Me and The Second Chance at Life. So if you like my amazing writing skills (lol) you should check it out! As I said before...I think these stories will be straight out romances instead of love triangles...everyone hates the triangles if I'm too vague on it.

**Another P.S.- A special thanks to coolmac1718 for putting up with my pms (sorry for the missunderstanding before). Thanks 86theTomato for sticking with this story even thought ppl thought it was Zutara. Thanks Avatar Wolf for the support when I was feeling down...I really needed that (seriously). **

YAY! DONE! Review plz ppl…I know it was rushed, but I have school stuff to do srry. I might edit it if I feel particularly bad about this chapter.

Its been a good ride ppl! kind of disappointed by the confusion, but now I know...don't do confusing crap like hormonal boys...lol anyways Ill try to be better next time.

Okay...since there still is a bit of confusing left I've decided to update this chapter's author note! YAY!

**Summer Sweetheart**: thanks for the review. Again...I already sent you a reply, but just in case let me reiterate. Yeah I know it is not the best lemon...first time writing a fan fic after all. I see your point in OOC Katara because she always puts others first before her needs or emotions _**most of the time**_, but in times like the waterbending scroll and the runaway, she does about anything to get something she wanted. Also...she has been through a really tough time in this story...always crying, etc and because of this she probably craves attention (I know I would). Also, the fact that Katara thinks that Aang is cheating on her is breaking her heart as well as break her self-esteem (she thinks Aang doesn't want to have sex because she is ugly, doesn't love her, etc). Sex is basically her way of making sure that Aang is hers...etc and its not just sex she wants, she wants a family, to get married, etc. I know you don't really care about it, but for all of you guys who agree with Sweetheart and are pissed off about it...there you go. **BTW-** I can't really tell if you like it because you seen worse or if you really like the story, plot, etc.

**Sorry if this isn't the reply you are looking for...I'm really tired and disoriented so if I miss took your question or if I answered it in a way that didn't make sense...pm me.**

**Derek and Okami:** thanks for the review, glad you liked it. Uhh...I already have an idea on what to write but this time I'm going to take it slow and try and improve my writing techniques/plot, so I won't post for a while, sorry.

**Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar**: Thanks for the 3 reviews! Hope you enjoyed the story! I guess you can say it can return to "normal".

**Julia:** I've never really thought of putting Toph into the plot...she just wasn't important to it. Sorry if I ruined the suprise but this story was getting so many bad reviews just because they thought it was totally Zutara! WHEN IT SAID KATAANG IN THE FREAKING SUMMARY!! GAH!! lol sorry...anyways thanks for the review and I hoped you liked the story.

**Bookgirl239:** glad you liked the story! I am writing others stories, but not one like this...love triangles leave ppl really angry. I might do one just for fun, but right now I have two stories already up and running.

**AurouraandRosalieWannannabe:** Sorry if I spelled you username wrong...anyways! Thanks for the review! I glad you liked the story.

Oh...and 38 reviews now! yay!

Also- For those who still are pissed off about the OOC thing...I was in a real writer's block and I basically made it off of the top of my head. I can't spend too much time on this because of school...sorry.

Anyways- keep the reviews coming!


End file.
